A Planet called Indercite
by sherlockfangirl135
Summary: After an S.O.S call from a planet called Indercite, Jim goes to investigate. But, soon the Enterprise is thrown into chaos, when a traitor , unknown to the crew, hijacks the engines. Jim, and the others are stuck on a planet, where bad things just tend to happen every minute, while Spock is left to deal with a dying ship. READ THE WARNINGS!
1. Chapter 1

**Well Hello! This is a story I am writing about Startreck, set in the world of the new films. There will be no slash I am afraid, but lots of angst. Sorry. Also it may seem that I don't update for a while, but i swear that I will keep this up, if it kills me because I know how annoying it is to read an unfinished fan fiction. Anyway, onwards!**

 **I would like to dedicate this whole story to three people. Firstly, Jessica- thanks for being such a good friend!**

 **Secondly- Rebecca, you have been like a sister to me and you have helped me when no-one else could.**

 **And finally, Anton Yelchin, because I miss you so much, and I think you deserve to be remembered.**

 **Discalimer- sadly none of there wonderful characters are mine, but Indercite is!**

Jim Kirk was very much acquainted with death; in fact, he was on a first name basis. Since that fatal day when he was born, he had been cheating, avoiding and tiptoeing around that deep sleep from which you would never wake up, so much so, by the young age of 25, he was treating every second with caution. As if it might be snatched away from him at any passing moment, and he would be dragged down to the inevitable ending that everyday snapped at his feet.

So, when he became the Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise, although he put on a happy face, he was deeply concerned. Though he loved every second aboard his beloved ship, there would always be a growing concern in the back of his mind that he would pass his bad luck onto his crew members. This concern soon grew to distress, after Jim Kirk witnessed many people die, before his eyes, to enable the certainty of his life. He thought all this, while sitting on observation deck, staring into the dark mass of space. He smiled to himself. Jim liked space very much. It was always so beautiful, and large. That was the best thing, its vastness. His problems always seemed very small and weak next to the grand nebulas and stars, and it always made him feel just that little bit better. Space was like an old friend, and when Jim kneaded it, it would wrap itself around him like the father he never had.

Jim yelped suddenly, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He laughed in shock, and turned his head to that of a smiling doctor. "God Bones, you made me jump!" Bones looked down at him and then out into space. He raised his eyebrows in only a way that could mean- I'm sick of you. "Dammit Jim! You are sick! This is the third time I have had to search the ship for you, and Goddamn it, I'm a doctor, not a prison guard. Now, get your lazy backside back down to sickbay, and just stay there! You are ill, and no matter what Scottie, or Sulu tells you, I want that you stay there, until you are better!" Jim groans audibly, and crosses his arms, much like a four year old would have done. "But Boooonnnneeeesssss, I don't feel ill! I feel normal! And, as captain, I am ordering you to leave me in peace, and just for once not drag me back down into that cesspit! You know I hate it. It's dull, boring, and of no interest for me. All I do is sit staring at a white ceiling for 6 hours! And not-" Jim was cut short by the doctors face, witch could only be described as resembling that of an annoyed mother. He grumbled something and stood up, arms still crossed in defeat. "Fine. But at least let me get my book at chess set from my quarters first, if I am to be welled up in there for another three days I kneed to be prepared." Bones flapped his arm dismissively, obviously not caring much about his Captains way to relieve his boredom, as long as he was in Sickbay.

And so the two men made their way back, stopping at the Captains rooms as they went. Jim was just touching himself up in his bathroom mirror -(Jim Kirk was very uptight about his image. He was good looking and wanted to flaunt it in any way possible, even when he was "sick") when Spock emerged from his quarters. Jim smiled and waved at Spock, to which Spock gave a formal nod. "Feeling better already Captain?" Spock questioned, with his usual blank Vulcan face. "NO!" Bones hollered down the hallway, " He escaped, again! Now get your arse down here right now Jim Kirk, I will get you to that sickbay if it is the last god damn thing I do." Jim sighed and smiled weakly at Spock, then made his way down the corridor clutching his chess set and book. He could practically feel the half Vulcans eyebrow arching up after him, clearly in annoyance. Before he left, Jim made sure to yell back at his first officer to come and play chess with him at some point, and the Half Vulcan sighed internally and suppressed a smile. Jim was an interesting character to say the least, and never failed to amuse Spock in some way or another. He straightened his blue jumper and then made his way up to the bridge, to fill in for his captain.

Jim was sick of blood tests, drips and unidentifiable machines that went beep. He was tired of Bones cursing and complaining about space, and patients who ran away from him. He was 100% done with sickbay, everyone and everything it, and bio beds. So when he was at last released, Jim practically sprinted out the room, tossing his wristband (a tracker Bones had been all too happy to slap on his wrist) on the floor, laughing with delight as he went. Three weeks he had been trapped in that god damn room, after being infected by a plant at their last shore leave. Jim being Jim, had seen some exotic fruit and declared to try and eat it all for a bet by Sulu, ignoring Spock's protests that they were in fact, poisonous. One hour later, he was paralyzed from head to toe, and could do nothing while his crew members drew all over his body in permanent markers and ate cake in front of him. There was one thing, and one thing only on his Jim's mind- revenge. Ohhhh, he was going to get them good, humiliate every single one of them. Apart from Spock, he the whole time had sat in front of a tree with his arms crossed, that blank unimpressed look on his face. But how? He knew that they would be expecting something, some prank or another, so he had to be careful. Jim thought that if he left it a month or so, then he could catch them all off guard. He rubbed his hands with delight as he walked up to his bridge, ready to complete a double shift. He felt like he could run a million miles, swim a thousand kilometers, fly a hundred light-years, and still be ready for more. He felt invincible.

As he entered his bridge, a cheer arose from his crew, his family. They whooped loudly, celebrating his return. Beaming smiles and claps on the back welcomed his return, even Spock smiled a little. Jim sat down in his chair, stretching his arms as he did so. "Position Mr. Sulu?" The captain questioned, slipping back to his authority easily. "We are just nearing a habited planet, called Indercite, a rather beautiful planet by the looks of it sir. We are still in charted space, but will be nearing uncharted space rather soon." Sulu replied from his station. "Good. How long will it take us to get there in Warp factor? The uncharted space I mean." Sulu thought for a moment then replied that it would only take a day or so. Great, set a straight course."

"Aye sir!" Sulu exclaimed. The Captain noticed a certain gleam in his eye, one that came from the thrill of exploring somewhere new. A gleam he was certain was in his eyes too.

Spock walked over, hands behind his back and looked down at Jim. "It's good to have you back sir, I don't believe I am quite suited as Captain." Jim laughed and smiled up at his first officer affectionately. "Oh come on Spock, I'm sure you didn't do too badly. After all, the ship is still in one peace, and nobody died, so I think that counts as a job well done- don't you?" Spock shrugged. "I suppose not." He walked back over to the science station, where upon he continued working at whatever he had started. "Sir, we are getting what appears to be a S.O.S signal from Indercite." Sulu spun round so that his eyes could meet the captains. "Broadcast it." The Captain stated, a touch of what might be irritancy in his voice. God, he had been in his chair for less than a minute and he was already running into trouble. Soon, a crackled voice came sounding through the speakers, making Chekov jump about three feet in the air. "Help! Help us please! Can anyone hear us? Help!" It was a man speaking, clearly past the prime of his life. Voices could be heard in the background, crying and whispering to each other. "Hello, this is Captain Kirk speaking from the U.S.S Enterprise, what seems to be the problem?" A suddenly excited chorus of hopeful voices could be heard and then the man spoke again. "You heard! Thank God! Somebody heard! There has been a giant earthquake, and nearly every-one has died! There are about 30 of us left, as far as we know. Not only that, but some of the remaing few of us have gone mad, and keep trying to kill the others. Please help." Jim sighed, there was no way out of it now. "We will be there as soon as possible, please ready a shuttle."

"Thank you! Oh thank you Captain!" And then they were gone. "Spock, Uhura, alert McCoy, you three will join me on a landing party. Get your packs ready and change into landing suits. Make shure you pack spare changing, I have a bad, bad feeling that we will be there a while." Spock and Uhura nodded, looking at each other with disgust. Jim sighed. "You two, please. I know you have broken up recently, but can you at least try to work together. Behave, and that's an order." He jabbed a finger at the two before strutting off to collect his own belongings, sighing again.

Then once he had finished packing, Jim walked to the turbo lift, which scooted him off to the landing station. Bones was there, watching Spock and Uhura size up to each other, trying not to laugh. Jim put his head in his hands; no way was he going to have this for the whole time. "Uhura, stay here. I will not have this the whole time. And Spock, don't think I'm letting you off. I will not have you two bitching at each other the whole time. This has to stop. Now. Now, Spock, get into the shuttle, and sit down. I will speak to you both properly when I get back. Goodbye Uhura. And with that he sashayed into the shuttle after Spock, nose in the air. He could hear Bones whistling highly in the background, obviously amused at all this tension. He too then boarded the ship, hoisting his pack onto his back. He gave Spock a playful push on the shoulder and sat down next to him arching his eyebrows. "Lady trouble eh?" Spock nodded sadly. "Shuttle lift off commencing. Please stay seated." With a jolt, It took off, leaving the Enterprise behind. As they spun towards the planet, Jims bad feeling got worse, and worse, and worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

 **Well, Im back! Although i may not update on a regular basis, i will continue to update. So don't worry! Please, please comment, comments mean love people! Any constructive criticism, anything. But no hate. Anywho, onwards!- Sherlockfangirl135xx**

 **DISCLAIMER- sadly, none of these wonderful characters belong to me, but Indercite does!**

Spock was feeling guilty. It was not an alien feeling, he had experienced it before, a while back, when he had failed to save his mother from Nero's black hole. He had also felt it when he had sent the Captain down to the ice planet, and left him for the dead. Mind, he had only experienced this in later stages.

He also felt sad. He only wanted to be friends with Uhura, but she wasn't having any of it. After they broke up, he had seen it to be illogical to be enemies, but his former girlfriend was refusing to talk to him, except to insult him in some way.

He sighed and looked out the window at the small, golden glowing planet called Indetcite. It was rather stunning, with it's aqua oceans and yellow terrain. Every now and again flecks of green could be seen on the land, and as they got closer, Spock could start identifying landmarks, carved out of the rolling golden and green grass, and the tall willow trees. However soon, obvious clues of destruction could be spotted, such as fallen trees, and cracked rocks. There were some splits in the ground, sometimes at least 3 meters deep, where the land had been pulled apart.

As the shuttle landed, Spock turned to his Captain. "I apologize for my behavior Captain, I did not intend to upset or anger you. I hope you can forgive me." Jim smiled slightly, and crossed his arms.

"It's ok Spock. I know it's mainly Uhura who is causing the trouble, but, a bit of advice- Human girls can have a grudge on ex-boy friends. So if I were you I would back off for a couple of months." Jim shook his head. "Women," Bones muttered. "Who knows what goes on in their heads" Spock nodded in agreement. "Thank you Captain. I will take this into consideration."

"Right everyone, set phasers to stun, though I hope we won't kneed to use them. If any of us get split up, meet here. Bones, bring all the medical kit you can, and try not to leave anything behind. Spock, if any of this gets too much for-" Spock interrupted with a sad voice." Don't worry Captain, although this planet's unfortunate happenings remind me of Volcan, I will be fine. You have no kneed to worry."

"All the same, if it gets too much, just let me know, and you can go strait back." Jim smiled kindly before opening the door and stepping out. He basked in the golden light that surrounded him, and breathed out deeply. The vegetation on this planet was a mixture of greens and golds, giving a glowing effect to everything the planets sun touched. Spock stepped out a minute later, joining the Captain in his admiration. Bones shuffled out next, grumbling something about being a doctor not a packhorse.

Spock walked over to a tree and picked of a leaf. He held it up to the sun, and marveled at its radiant colors, shimmering in the light. He then pocketed it for later and watched as his human friend ran his hands over the bark of a willow tree and smiled in amazement. The human inside him yearned it be able to smile with him, to be able to express his feelings too, rather then bury them deep. But the Volcan inside refused

it, and kicked the human part of him back down to his heart, where it had been forever sentenced. Spock walked over to Jim and nodded towards bones, who was standing with his arms crossed, obviously annoyed at the two.

"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming." Jim mumbled. Spock followed, still looking around in wonder.

It took a while to reach the co-ordinates the distress signal had broadcasted from. They trekked over hills, through forests, and demolished villages. All the time McCoy seemed to be in an eternal grump, mumbling something about a peaceful life on Earth. Jim kept giggling, as he could hear every word that was uttered from his Doctors lips, while Spock simply tuned out and focused at this beautiful planet.

However, when they did arrive, the three men could only stare.

Shattered glass was everywhere, littering the floor like freshly fallen snow. Bricks lay tossed on the ground, cracked and broken. Everywhere half standing buildings somehow still standing with loose cables hanging out, causing the once beautiful street to look like a demolished power station. And the blood. There was blood and bodies everywhere, littering the cobbled streets like road kill. The ground was sticky with that too familiar crimson, some dried, other parts still bright red.

"God almighty..." Bones muttered under his breath, breaking the stealthy silence. Even Spock couldn't contain his emotions, and as for Jim, well he was in shock. "Good lord, this was one hell of a earthquake. How did those other people survive? And, and..." Jim stuttered, jaw still dropped. He looked across at his friends, and they just stared back at him sadly. "Captain, I believe we should find the survivors as quick as possible, they might not have long." Spock said, and although it would have been undetectable to the normal person, Jim and Bones could tell that he too was greatly effected by this scene. "Yes, yes of course" the Captain stuttered back before adding, "Oh, and Spock call me Jim, not in front of the survivors, but it's ok for now." He smiled as he said this, a fake smile, but who could be happy confronted with this view? "Very well, Jim." Spock replied with some force. "You two, no time for flirting, let's go." Bones smirked, obviously enjoying himself. Spock have a look which was the Volcan equivalent of an eye roll, and Jim playfully punched his doctor on the shoulder, glad to have some reason to smile and laugh. "Oww, that hurt!" Bones giggled as he rubbed his shoulder.

The captain flipped open his communicator and just reassured the Enterprise that was going well, and they were now looking for the survivors. Then, all three men looked at each other, nodded, and proceeded foreword.

The scariest part, Jim thought, was the silence. The stealthy soundless silence, where every step they took echoed around the deserted streets. Jim was worried that it would attract one of these 'mad' survivors, or some other creature feeding on the dead bodies. Luckily though, no such thing had happened, yet.

Spock on the other hand was sad. This planet reminded him so, so much of Volcan, it was heart breaking. Had not Jim and McCoy been there, he would not have been able to walk, but as his friends gave him hope. And as long as they were there, he could carry on.

McCoy was his usual self, in an everlasting grump that was entirely composed of sarcasm, worry and disgust. But, deep down he too was scared, for those he held so dearly to his heart, and although he would never admit it, for Jim. He would always fling himself head first into whatever situation stood before him, and regardless of what anyone else said, battle on through it. The doctor didn't know if luck had got him this far, or if Jim was genuinely aware of what he was doing, but he knew one day whatever kept saving Jim was going to run out, and when that happened, Leonard wanted to be there to pick him up.

Bang! A sudden clatter caught everyone of guard, resulting in all three men, (including Spock) jumping about 8 feet in to the air. Bones let out a girlish scream, then instinctively raced in front of his Captain and held out his phaser, one hand on Spock's shoulder. Jim also screamed, (it was more manly), but was glad for Bonse's protectiveness. Spock however, didn't scream, and simply raised an eyebrow at his friends, despite their situation. "What the fuck was that?" Bones muttered, keeping his voice low and his arm around Jim. "Dunno, but stay in this position, and set phasers to stun." Jim replied under his breath. Suddenly a bullet wizzed past the doctors face, who only just missed it thanks to Spock's incredible reflexes. He landed lopsided in Spock's arms, before being engulfed in a hug by Jim. "God almighty." Bones breathed, hugging back, for the first time. "I advise that we run Jim," Spock stated as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. Bones, (suddenly realizing that he was in fact hugging Jim Kirk,) squirmed his way out of his Captains arms and broke into a sprint. The other two men soon followed, Jim grasping his two friends hands and pulling them along at his increasingly accelerating speed. He was fast, faster then average, and Bones, (who, let's face it, barely left sickbay) was having trouble keeping up. Shots were fired at them constantly, hitting off and splintering old beams of wood and rock. "Stop shooting you asshole!" Bones yelled over his shoulder, clearly getting tired already. The sniper, however, did not stop, fuelled by his anger of the doctors remark. Kirk and Spock however, kept running, and between the two of them, dragged Bones behind them, refusing to let him go. The two shared a breathless look at the doctor, and Spock found it hard not to cry. This reminded of him of when he saved Volcans Ambassadors, but failed to rescue his mother. No! This wasn't going to happen again. He would be damned if he didn't bring home his precious Captain and doctor safely. So he kept going, proud to be protecting his friends.

After about a quarter of an hour the sniper had appeared to have grown tired, and had ceased to follow them. The three men however had kept going, until they had put a good two miles between themselves and the sniper. It had been one hell of a run, and no longer fuelled with adrenalin, McCoy collapsed on the floor, in between manic laughs. Kirk put his hands on his knees and breathed out deeply, his face flushed brighter than a beetroot. "What the hell was that?" He gasped, then he too fell to the ground, chest heaving in and out. Spock looked down affectionately at his very much alive, and breathing friends. He had kept them alive! He put his hands on his hips, and gave a proud smile, pleased at himself. But now for the real question- who had been shooting at them? So much for a pleasurable, fun rescue trip to Indercite. Mind, was there ever such a thing in The Federation?


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back! Me! Anyway, this is a really disturbing chapter in some places- hence the bumped up rating. If you have a problem with any angst, just dont read this. I feel quite evil. *evil laugh* Anyway, please read and review, and I will see you all next week! Yay! (Please review- Im desperate!) ONWARDS!**

 **Warning- Quite disturbing scenes of manipulation, which is where a doctor will moove bones around until they click into place. Disclaimer- Sadly none of these wonderful charters belong to me, but Indercite does!**

 **Chapter 3**

Bones kept the phaser infront of him, set to kill- though he wouldn't tell his captain that. His hands were shaking, and his legs were quaking, he was scared. But, at the same time, fuming. After all, they had been shot at by a masked man, which showed cowardness. Bones mumbled to himself. Goddamn it! He was a doctor not a sniper. Still, he would rather be here protecting his friends. He looked to his left and saw Jim, strutting down the middle of the street as if nothing had happened. How was he so careless? The doctor shook his head and looked at Spock. He was still gawping at the destruction and fighting back his emotions, trying not to think of his mother. His wonderful, caring, understanding mother. His dead mother. Bones put a hand a Spock's shoulder reassuringly, and gave a weak smile. "S'allright Spock. Don't worry. We are all gunna survive this." Spock nodded, then looked at Jim who was whistling to himself what appeared "winter wonderland", even though it was April on Earth. Bones shook his head and laughed. "He's a nutter isn't he?" He smiled. "I am inclined to agree Doctor." Spock answered, also smiling, well, as much as a Volcan could. "I am inclined to agree, Jim does have some... Interesting traits." Leonard nodded his head and giggled to himself. "Yes, but that's why we love him, and probably why he is Captain of a whole bloody starship."

"Oi! You two, I believe we are here!" Jim yelled, pointing at an old market square. There were about eight tents all pitched up, bright blue in colour, all with swinging lights dangling from them. There were fires lit everywhere, with pots and other cooking materials on top of them. Children Citeons (that's what the people of Indercite were called) were waving sticks and chasing each other, oblivious to all the death and destruction. Citeons were an exceptionally tall species, often with an average height of 6'7. They had large dog-like ears pointing out of their fairly human head. But the most impressive thing of all was their wings. All Citeons had a giant pair of light gold wings drooping from their backs, often so large they would trail on the floor behind them, giving them the impression of angels. Most of the adults wore all in ones, which were a brown colour and a belt slung around their waists, sometimes two rounds of ammo were hitched over both their shoulders. All had guns of some sort, and a lucky few had a crossbow or two. Bones hadn't seen one of them in years, not since phasers had been invented.

A particularly tall Citeon strutted over, wings breached out. They were a good three meters each, giving him a six meter wing span. "Captain Kirk, it is an honour to have you on our planet. I am Japeler, and I am, or was, the president of Indercite." His head hung, causing his shoulder length blonde hair to fall over his bright electric blue eyes. Kirk smiled and shook the presidents hand. "President Japeler, thank you for allowing us to come here. From what we saw, and admitted it was a limited amount, your planet is beautiful. But it is not safe presently. We have already had to outrun a crazed sphyco with a phaser. If you want to be beamed aboard the Enterprise along with your people strait away, I would advise it. Meanwhile we can search for survivors down here. " Japeler shook his head and golden wings. "As much as I would like that, I will join you. If you could please beam aboard the thirty or so people hear that would much appreacheted though. Indercite is very much in your debt. We can not thank Starfleet enough Captain." Jim laughed and gave a dismissive flick of his hand. "Oh, but that is what The Federation is for! After all what are we if we don't have each other? I would like to introduce my dearest friends to you President." He indicted to Spock and Bones. "This is First officer Spock, and this is the best surgeon in the whole of Starfleet, Leonard McCoy." The two mean stuck out their hands and received a friendly smile as well as a handshake. Japeler's eyes lit up at the sight of the Volcan and doctor, it was a known fact all Citeons had a large respect for humans and Volcans, and admired them both. "It is a pleasure President, we are honoured to be here." Spock complimented. "And we will help as much as we can." Bones finished. "I am glad to meet you both, and thankyou for your kind words. Well, if preferable, I would like to start looking for my people as soon as possible, their lives could be ticking away as we are here chatting." Japeler sighed. Jim nodded and flicked open is communicator and spoke to Scottie as Japeler spoke in his own language to his people, reassuring them.

Within a minute the bright light started swirling around them, and the Citeon children's wings spread in wonder at the golden colours.

Soon, however, they were gone, and the market square seemed unnaturally silent, causing an unsettling feeling to hang in the air like a knife waiting to strike. Finally Bones broke it. "Well, shall we get going? We only have phasers and grenades, as the Enterprise isn't a battle cruiser, do you have any other weapons.?" He hosted his giant pack up on his back again, (although he couldn't run, McCoy was incredibly strong) and looked about him. Japeler shook his head regrettably. "I'm afraid not Doctor, all the weapons we as are gone . Though we may find some on the way, but I doubt it." Bones sighed. "Ah well, we can always hit them over the head with Kirk's ego. That will do some damage." Bones laughed. Jim put on a mocked offensive face and Spock's eyebrow once again lifted. "Do you mind? It would kill him! Don't ever underestimate my self confidence Bones, it could be the last of you." Jim said with a giggle. Japeler laughed too, wondering at the amazement of human humor and how the doctor, quite a subordinate outside his beloved sickbay, could speak to his Captain like that, and get away with that. He loved humans. He flitted his large wings in the excitement of finding his people again, or at least some of them. His own wife was aboard the Enterprise now, safe and sound, but many others were still missing. "Well, let's get this show on the road!" Jim stated proudly, but the moment was ruined by Spock. "Show Jim?" The Captain laughed and explained that it was a human expression, and patted Spock on the back fondly.

And so they set off, leaving the market square behind them, with the President flying beside them.

XXX

Scottie was sick of beaming people up. It was as simple as that. He did do other things, contrary to belief, and wanted to be recognised for those things. Not just, "Scottie beam is up!" all the time.

He muttered in his thick accent all the way to the quest quarters where the Citeons would be staying. He too had marvelled at their wings, after all, they looked like angels. The children were gasping at the Enterprises facilities, and longing looks were shot at Scottie when they passed the pool and bowling alley. He had laughed, shook his head and promised that later, if they were good, he would take them.

Once they were there, one girl refused to leave Scottie, stating he was her saviour, and rapping her small arms and wings round his legs. "Don't go! You rescues me from the bad place! That's what daddy called it. I don't know where he is now. But you are like him. Don't go." She wailed, and Scotties heart warmed. All the other children had parents, but this girl had unknowingly lost hers. Scottie picked her up, and held her out if front of his face. She giggled and fluttered her large wings. Her eyes were bright blue, and she had long auburn hair. "I think maybe, you can help me down in the engine rooms, huh? We can go and get you fitted for a little red jumper, would you like that?" Scottie knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. The girl clapped her small hands excitedly and squealed. "Yes! Yes!" She was put down and patted on the head. "My names Scottie, what's yours?" Scottie asked, his accent thick. "I'm Tia." She replied, a sparkle in her eyes. "Are you the Captain?" Scottie laughed. "No sweetie, that's Jim, the man who ye saw on your planet. No, I'm an engineer. It means I fix the ship. Ah'm like the ships doctor." He smiled at Tia. Her eyes grew in wonder and her moth fell open. "Wwooowww!" She whispered. Scottie took Tia's hand and lead her to the nearest turbo lift, praying that the Captain would approve.

XXX

Jim was talking to Japeler, while Spock and McCoy were lagging behind, discussing, or more likely moaning, about the crew members abound the Enterprise. It was nice for a catch up, even if it was in the circumstances in which it took place.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud scream for help. Strait away the Captains phaser was out infront of him, pointing at the direction from which the sound had come. No way was he taking any chances. "HELP! IS ANYONE THERE? HELP ME!" It called again. It was clearly coming from a Citeon, as the voice had that slightly angelic twist to it. Japler strait away hollered back a reply- "HELLO? DONT WORRY WE ARE COMING FOR YOU!" He stretched out his huge gold wings and with one large beat of them, rose high in the air. All three men's mouthes dropped open, for the shear strength of them was incredible. He flew franticly around in one large circle, then dipped suddenly and face first flew towards the ground. Jim had to close his eyes, scared Japeler was going to land face first in the cobbled street, but at the last minute, he pulled himself up and waved the others over. "Here! She's here! Please help me get her out." His bautiful blue eyes were begging for help, and he got it. In a second all three men were running over to where he was.

Jim gasped. There was a girl- about 18 to 19- trapped beneath a large slab of rock. Her golden hair that was so characteristic of a Citeon was strewn all around her head, giving the impression of a halo. Her wings were slightly bent, and covered in blood. If it was hers, him would never know. It was clear even to an untrained eye that her arm was broken, for no limb should have been in the position it was in. Her blue eyes (which all Citeons had) gazed up at them, pleading for help. Bones flipped out completely, giving diagnosis after diagnosis of the girls problems, and practically screaming that she kneeded emergency surgery NOW. All four men pushed with all their might at the rock, emitting one last scream from the girl as it rolled off her stomach.

Bones's training took over his body, controlling his instincts, and he scooped up the girl, and ran with her until he had come to a fairly large, smooth rock. He stretched her wings out so she was in a fairly comfortable position, and unzipped his medical bag. With a muttered apolagy, he fired shot after shot of drugs into her neck. "Right, you three. This next bit isn't going to be nice. I kneed you to hold her down. There is no time for am anaesthetic. She is going to scream and thrash about, I kneed you to make shure she doesn't get up. I'm going manipulate her arm, her ribs, and her wing. It will take roughly half an hour. Any questions?" All three men shook their heads, happy for the doctor to take charge. The pinned the girl down and nodded at McCoy. He breathed out deeply, and got to work.

The girl screamed suddenly, loudly, her voice echoing around the street. She thrashed around, but dew to the three men pinning her down, she got nowhere. She cried into her everlasting scream, if that was possible, and it grew louder. You could hear slight moans from McCoy, as he felt her bones and pushed her arm into place. Suddenly the girl sounded one last blood curling scream, and then stopped, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head. She still thrashed though, and she was shaking so much. The girl started to fit, her body shaking and twitching all over, and Japler let out a cry. This was horrible! How could it be helping her. She was hyperventilating now, causing her body to be lost of much needed oxygen. The fits were becoming worse, and worse, and worse.

Bones was yelling now too, caught up in the emotion of the traumatising experience. Mind, feeling the bones click into place was enough for anyone to grimace, even doctors.

Finally, with one last yell, bones manipulated the wings bone into place, and he stood back. "It's-it's done." He mumbled. He wiped the sweat and blood (the girl was practically bathing in it, but all her wounds were now starting to close, so it was mostly dried) from his hands on his blue sweater, and looked over to the three white faced men at the girls feet. They were all staring at him, clearly in shock, even Spock looked pail. "Well done Doctor McCoy," Jim whispered, calling him by his name for once. "I- I could do with a hug. If that's ok." Japeler stated. Spock instantly jumped back, and left this physical embrace to his Captain and Leonard. The two men, walked over and put all their arms around each other, holding each other. They said nothing, and nothing needed to be said. They were together, and that was all that mattered. Even Spock's human side took control of him, and he too joined the embrace, not careing what Volcan Logic said. After all, after what had just happened, logic went out the window. Although the hug was uncomfortable, it was the best Jim had ever had. He sighed into it, and then broke of, with a slight regret nagging at his feet. As he walked, he could see the others breaking off too, clearly embarrassed at their shared embrace. Spock especially looked flustered, an apple green flushing into his pointed ears.

"Will she be okay Bones?" Jim questioned, looking worriedly at the girl, who had fallen unconscious. "Yes Jim, she will be fine. I know it didn't look like it, but she will be in a lot less pain now than before. Also she won't kneed a cast or anything, Citeons heal a lot faster." He sighed looking at the girl, who slept so peacefully, you would have had no idea she had been capable of the noise she was wailing earlier. Kirk, Spock, Japeler and Bones all sat on the slab of rock from which the girl lay and looked up at the upcoming stars, all marveling at them. Jim could feel the darkness closing in around him and he was grateful for it. The night soothed him, like only space could. "Well, we may as well stay here tonight." Jim spoke softly, being careful not to startle anyone. The others nodded in agreement, and they started to set up camp. Jim could only hope that their night would not be as eventful as their day.

 **Hey, its me again. Thankyou for reading! I love you all so much! Review if you can please. See you all soon! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello strangers, sorry its been so long! A bit of a short one, sorry. Also some bad language. Once again sorry. ONWARDS!**

 **Disclaimer.- Sadly I don't own any of these wonderful characters, but Indercite's mine!**

 **Warnings- Bad language.**

Tia was running around the engines, in a little red jumper, handing screwdrivers and other objects to the the Red Jumpers. Scottie could not keep his eyes of the four year old, he loved the little Citeon damnit. She giggled in delight as a massive load of oil dripped on her sweater. She planted her hand in it, then ran up and printed it on Scotties jumper, so he too had one. He laughed and ruffled her light hair. "You have one now to Scottie! We are like twiiiinnnnnsssss!" She squealed, excitedly. "Hahah, yes Tia. And I will protect you like a twin too. Now, can you go up the the bridge for me and deliver this?" He handed her a note. "It is for Jessica Mayton- Chekov's girlfriend. Ok?" She nodded her head, and was out the door in seconds, her wings assisting her speed. She ran through the corridors, at a surprising speed, until she had got to the bridge. "Permission to board the bridge." She sweetly smiled, her wings spreading out behind her. "Permission granted." Uhura replyied, admiring Tia's cuteness. Tia skipped up to Jessica, who at the science station, and handed her the crumpled piece of paper from Scottie. "It's for you." She shyly grinned. Jessica made a great deal of saying thank you to the little Citeon, and gave her her a lolly-pop. Tia stared at it, wondering what it was. "It's a sweet. You suck it, and it's very nice!" Jessica laughed, flicking her long black hair over her shoulder. What nobody- apart from Chekov- knew about her, was that she was half Volcan, and had been raised on Earth. Therefor, although she could be a little unsociable sometimes, she acted mostly human. She and Spock got on very well because of this.

Tia excitedly untapped the treat, and shoved it in her mouth. A brilliant, wide smile escaped her lips, and her eyes sung. "It's delicious! Thank you, Jess!" She cried happily. She licked the rainbow sweet, and then put it in her mouth again and sped away- leaving the whole bridge in laughter.

The morning had yet to come on Indercite, but Jim was awake. He lay in the ram shackled shelter, in between Bones and Spock. The moons were a bright yellow, beaming down their golden glow. Stars were twinkling, and the faint outline if the enterprise could be seen, hovering in the planets orbit.

A scream sounded in the distance, which was followed by a loud gunshot, then silence. Jim sighed, and rapped his arms around his two friends, drawing Spock and Bones closer to him. They were safe here, and Japler was currently on watch- the others had all served their time. Jim nuzzled into the blankets and breathed deeply, glad for his friends company. He was scared, there was no point denying it. McCoy grumbled something in his sleep, and rolled over, snoring as he did so.

Suddenly, Jim had a very immature and incredible idea. His eyes snapped open with a mischievous glint, and very, very carefully, he wriggled out of the bed and over to bones. He turned him over, so that he was laying face up, and and unzipped his emergency pack. Lifting a very black, perminant marker out, Jim surpressed his giggles. This was going to be good.

With a very careful touch, her lifted up McCoys jumper and shirt, to reveal his back. It was muscular, and strong, which took Jim back a bit. He had never put Bones down as the fittest person. Then, with a smirk, Jim took the lid of the pen and got to work.

Ten minutes later, the word dick-head had been beautifully written in ink black right across Leonard's back. With a giggle, Jim replaced Bones shirt and jumper, not quite believing he had pulled it off. Mind, the doctor could sleep anywhere, anytime, through anything. It was just a skill you picked up in Starfleet.

Jim snuggled back down under the blankets, and somehow, fell fast asleep, with that little cocky smirk on his face.

Scottie was pacing the engine rooms nervously. Everywhere Red-shirts were running about with oil, greese and dirt on their hands. A particularly muddy girl sprinted past, with blackened hair from where an explosion had gone off. Her tool belt made an annoying clunk, the spanners and other tools bouncing on her hips.

The power was leaking, and fast. No one knew why, but The Enterprises electricity was fading as fast as a winters evening, and there wasn't much anybody could do. Already the showers couldn't provide hot water, and the lights in some of the less important rooms were going. And Scottie had no clue why. He had investigated the main engine, in a radioactive suit-(no way was he having a re-run of Jim's death)- and found nothing wrong. It was almost as though someone had sabotaged the ship. But who? Since Scottie had no proof, he wasn't going to open his mouth about his idea.

Suddenly a crack,-much like bones braking- could be heard, and the lights went, plumerting Scottie, and everyone in engineering into darkness. "SHIT! SOMEONE CALL THE BRIDGE!" Scottie bellowed into the inky unfamiliar blackness. Spare power could be switched on, but Scottie knew better than to waste it now , he had to wait until it went out on the bridge first.

It had all happened so quickly. Only three hours ago the ship had been fine, but right now it was havoc. Everywhere the thud of people running about on the metal gratings could be heard, and people calling out to each other. Cursing in all languages could be heard, from Klingon- (This Scottie was slightly concerned about), to Chinese. A voice over suddenly started playing, and Scottie recognised Chekov's distinct accent. "Hello. We have been informed vat your power is down in Enginering, The labs, Sickbay and all leisure rooms. We are trying to fix this, as soon as possible. Amber allert vill be kept on to keep some light coming. If this carries on, the keptin and First officer will be asked to abort the mission, and we vill warp to the nearest helping planet. Stay allert Crew. Thank you."

As soon as the message was finished, Scottie received a hailing call from the bridge. Greatful for sending Tia back to the quest quarters as soon as trouble had started, Scottie made his way to the turbo lift, which was still working, and shot off to the Bridge.

Having arrived, Scottie ran up to Chekov and threw his arms infront of him. "Ah don't know what's happened! Ah swear. One minute it's fine, and the next the powers fucked-up. It's as if..." He trailed off, scared to continue. Chekov raised an eyebrow. "What Scottie?"

"Well, it's as if somebody's hijacked it. Sabootaged it. Brocken it on purpose." Chekov nodded, deep in thought. "Who would do that though?" He was, of course, as innocent as usual. "Ah, well, let me see. There are the Klingons, the Romulans, the Si-" he was cut off by a all too familiar horrible crack, and, just like that, the Bridge had lost power.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Uhura yelled, and she slammed her fist down onto the control panel. "Sulu, broadcast an S.O.S emmidiantly, switch from Amber Alert to Red Alert and message the Captain. Use as little back up power as possible!" Uhura screamed into the darkness, her panic worrying everyone to the core. They needed to get Kirk, Bones and Spock off that planet, and fast.

Beep! Jim's communicator buzzed in his pocket violently. He sighed, jumped out of bed, and walked outside, where he flipped it open. "Kirk here, what's up?" He cooley stated, happy to here from his ship. "Captain- you need to get back onboard now. Start making your way to the shuttle please. All power has mysteriously gone, all of it. Abort mission now pl-"

"Excuse me but what? All power? How the hell has this happened? What do you mean about mission? We can't! We have picked up a girl, she is in no fit state to walk back to the shuttle, hell she's unconscious! What the hell is going on and why am I only finding out about it now?" Jim barked down the communicator, absolutely fuming. "We're sorry sir, but its only just happened now sir, Scottie believes someone has damaged it on purpose sir." The woman at the end of the communicator stuttered, obviously terrified of the Captain.

"Does he now. Well, that Scotsman has never been wrong about these sort of things on my watch. And no. I refuse to abort the mission, we are badly kneaded here. However, I will send up Commander Spock, and he will act as Captain and take you up to the nearest helping planet. Then you will warp back strait away- do you hear me?" Jim said, a bit calmer now he had what he thought was a foolproof plan.

"Y-yes sir. Enterprise out." The woman seemed all to happy to be able to get off-line, and Jim sighed. "Spock!" He bellowed, not really caring if he woke anyone else up. A rather groggy looking Spock emerged from the, shelter and turned to face the Captain. A particularly loud moan sounded from behind him, and then some grumbles about coffee, which proved that if McCoy wasn't awake before, he was now. "Yes Captain- I mean Jim. You sound agitated, are you ok?" Jim nodded.

"Spock, I have a job for you, how good are you at playing detective?."

 **Well, what did you think? As i said, its not long, and a bit of a rubbish ending, but i really wanted to publish to show you all I haven't forgotten! See you next week! - Sherlockfangirl135 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well Hello! How is everyone? Having a nice holiday? I am! Anyway, here is the next chapter! I had a wonderful time writing this chapter, and I think you will all enjoy it.**

 **Please, please review! I promise to send a whole Enterprise to whoever reviews, and you will get a mention at the top of my next chapter! (Basically- I'm desperate!) I suppose there is a little Spirk in this chapter, but it was unintentional! I swear! Anyway- ONWARDS MY FELLOW TRECKERS!**

 **Warnings- Bad language, its very strong.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any of these wonderful characters- sadly.**

Spock was on the long and treacherous journey back to the shuttle. He would never admit it, but he already missed Jim and Bones, and all he wanted to do was go back to the camp and curl up in the blankets again with his dear friends. He was also apprehensive, no, worried sick was a better term, about their safety. Without being there in person, he couldn't protect them, and if anything happened to either one of them, Spock would never forgive himself.

Still, he was glad that Jim was trusting him with the ship, and trusting him with the "little detective work" he had been set. Spock supressed a chuckle, Jim was so illogical, but it worked. He worked, in a bright, kind, radiant way, a way that still fascinated Spock as much as the day he met Jim, the day he beat his "non-beatable test."

Slowly, as the demolished rubble and stone merged once again into the beautiful golden landscape, the suns rose, bringing with them a beautiful red and crimson sky. The light bounced off crystal rocks (which were very common on Indercite) and lit up the countryside, showing it in all it's glory. It was honestly very hard to believe so many, many people had died on this planet, for it's beauty and calm rose above all.

Spock, ever the Volcan with a brilliant sense of direction, had no trouble finding the shuttle again, and within 3 hours walk was back at the shuttle, where their adventure had begun the day before.

He lifted the auto lock door, and stepped in, shrugging the heavy pack off his back. Rather reluctantly he clipped the seatbelt in its place and placed his long, pale hands on the steering wheel and thruster leaver. With one final look behind him, Spock sighed, pulled the thruster and started the journey back to The Enterprise.

Darkness, that was all she could see. The black emptiness that could only be unconsciousness. She paced up and down her mind, waiting for the pain to subside enough to be conscious.

It was a dark and menacing place, her head. Whenever the girl turned her back she could feel shadows advancing on her, but when she turned around, they slipped out of reach.

She knew what they were too. Memories. Bad, bad memories of terrible times and terrible things. And now that she was unconcious, she could not block them out. So she tried running away deeper into the darkness. But wherever she went the shadows only grew in size and number and suddenly, it was too much.

They engulfed her whole, at first shocking her into oblivion, but, as they slowed down and put her through her paces, they became clearer. The memories were painfully slow and excruciating to watch, for every second in them was strung out to what felt like hours, so she was forced to watch every little detail in horror. She was trapped, traumatised, in her own past, unable to escape. On all sides she re-lived the deaths of her most loved, the betrayal of her closest friends and the constant abuse from her parents.

Crying now, she fell to the ground, which was wet with blood, and drew her knees up, and buried her head, shaking into them. It had been so, so long since she had allowed herself to think of these things, and she had even started to recover, but now, after the earthquake, she whished that she had died. This was worth than the everlasting sleep from which we all became a victim of in the end. No, this was her own personal hell, and she was stuck, stuck in it alone with her horrible memories.

The distant throbbing pain if her body was a perfect soundtrack to her mental pain, singing with it in harmony, and driving the girl to consciousness.

Then, with a sudden scream, her eyes snapped open, and she was greeted by the golden bright light of her planets sun. She allowed herself to breath.

"Hello? Helooooo? Anyone home?" Jim was positioned about six centimetres from the girls face, waving his hand in front of her now open eyes, which were, of course, electric blue. She blinked, but kept staring directly at the Captains face. "Jim! Your crowding her, look, shut your cake hole, and get out of the way!" Bones grabbed Jim's wrist and flicked him out the way. "Hey!" Jim made a pout and pushed McCoy's shoulder, sending the doctor flying. He was incredibly strong when he wanted to be. However, he did not see the doctor sneak up behind him, and rugby tackle Jim to the floor yelling a defiant, "You ain't gunna get rid of me that easily!" Like little children, they rolled about on the floor, giggling uncontrollably. So much so, they didn't even notice the girl had sat up from the blankets, and was eyeing the men with a rather raised eyebrow. "Are you two gay?" Her rather English accent rose above the frantic yells, and immediately silenced them. Both men froze, then jumped up and stared for a minute. Then, Jim burst out laughing, so hard he had to sit down and wipe his eyes. The girl just sat there, obviously awaiting an honest answer from one of the men, with this rather amused look on her face. Bones, however just groaned something and and walked over with a scanner to the girl. "No, we are more like brothers, how are you feeling by the way?" The doctor somehow spluttered. The girl scoffed and answered the question. "Yes, yes I'm fine. W-where am I? And what happened? My shoulder hurts. And by the way, I don't care if you _are_ gay. Its cute!" She clapped her hands, and at this, Jim actually slid of his chair in laughter. Both the doctor and the girl just looked at him. Slowly, they all started giggling and laughing along with him. "Seriously, I'm not gay. I had a wife." Of course this statement only made things worse. Bones shook his head. "I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy, and this is Captain Kirk." He gestured towards Jim. "We come from the U.S.S Enterprise, which is currently in orbit around your planet. And we are all from Star-fleet. We are here to help. What's your name?" Bones flashed a smile at the young Citeon.

"I'm Elexomider. Wow! Are you really from Star-fleet? And are you really Captain Kirk? I read about you in Starship! It's a magazine that is available in this Galaxy- very good too may I add." Jim sat up, still obviously trying to contain his laughter. "Yes that's me! Wow! Was I really in a magazine? Cool. See Bones, I'm irresistible ."He put his hands on his hips and have a smug smile and stood up. Bones snorted and opened his communicator. "McCoy to Enterprise- are you reading me?" No reply came through. "McCoy to Rnterprise- hello?" He sighed and pressed a different button. "McCoy to Commander Spock- how is it going?" A reply came this time- much to Kirks relief, this was a little embarrassing. "Commander Spock to Doctor McCoy, all is well, I am nearly at the Enterprise, and even from here, you can tell there is hardly any power. All lights are off, except for emergency backup on the Bridge and in some Engineering. I am boarding now. Good luck Captain and Doctor. I will be back as soon as possible, with all power restored."

"Good luck to you too buddie- stay alive." Jim had taken Bonses' communicator off him- much to his annoyance. "You too Captain. Live long and prosper. Spock out." And he was gone.

"Errmmm. What? What's happening?" Elexomider was sitting on the edge if her bed, wings displayed out of her shoulders. Only now could everyone see what a particularly large wingspan she had, for her wings had to be at least four meters wide each. "Ah. Well. Someone- or something- has sabotaged our power system, so Commander Spock had taken control of the ship, and he is flying it to the closest planet for help. Once the power system is fully charged (which should only take a day or two) he shall come back, and help evacuate Indercite." A puzzled look crossed Elexomider's face. "Evacuate? What for? The earthquake has finished." McCoy nodded, also interested.

"Well, Commander Spock spoke to me this morning, and according to some experiments he has done, this is only the beginning. He thinks there is going to be at least three more if these giant earthquakes, and then, well, he thinks there may be an explosion, at the core of your planet. He gives the planet 2 months. I'm sorry." The girls face fell immediately, and her massive wings dropped. "W-what?" Her eyes were full of confusion and sadness.

Jim walked over and sat on the make-shift bed with her. "I'm so, so sorry." He whispered. Bones also looked sad, and above all, shocked. He suddenly busied himself with packing up his medical kits, and making a great deal of noise. "No. It's ok. It's not your fault. It- it's no ones fault. Besides, there isn't much left here anyway." She smiled weakly, and it was obvious that it was put on. Jim decided to play along. "Ok. I don't think the whole planet will explode, I just think it will- urm- have an explosion." She looked at him. "That made no sense. What I'm trying to say is, your planet won't all be gone." She laughed, a scornful laugh, and it rung around the walls like a marble rolling around a tube. It rather worryingly reminded Jim of Nero. "There is nothing left here Captain! Not for me, or anyone else. Everyone's dead! Every fricking person. And this isn't the first ti-" she cut short and bit her lip, turning her head towards the door and away from Kirk. "First time for what?" Jim questioned, a ring of uncertainty in his voice. "None of your business. Doctor? Am I aloud to walk? If so then I want to leave here. Thank you for your help. But I have some friends, well, a friend. I kneed to check if she is alive. We both agreed on a spot to meet if we somehow survived. So that's where I am going. " McCoy grumbled. "Yes. If you really want to walk you can. But I would give it a week or so until you fly."

"Brilliant." She hopped up off the blankets, but groaned as she did so. "Slowly!" The doctor growled. Elexomider batted her hand, obviously not listening. She picked up the large crossbow that Japeler had found near her body and attached it to her belt. "Well, as I said thanks for your help and-" kick stopped her short.

"No. Elexomider, we will come with you. You will kneed more than a crossbow to keep you safe, and the whole point of us being here is to look for survivors. So, if you want our help, were coming." He defiantly placed his hands on his hips, and stood up too. She raised her eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure? I mean, your friend - Spock or whatever- probably wouldn't be best pleased if I lead you strait into death." Kirk scoffed. "Please, I have already died once. I think I can survive a few harmless bits of rubble." McCoy snorted from behind him. "Jim, you were dead for 12 minutes. And the girl has a point. It's not just the earthquakes, there are still those madmen on the loose- armed- remember? And God knows what else is out there. Look at us. A few spears, a crossbow, and some phasers." Japeler, who had so far contributed nothing to any conversation, and had just sat there in the blankets, staring, now spoke. "Well, there are some underground tunnels running all under the city, and there will be quite safe. We could travel using them. Exomider suddenly looked at the president, and gasped. "Sir! I apologise for not seeing you before! How are your wife and daughter? Alive I hope." Japeler nodded. "Yes, and safely aboard the Enterprise with about 30 other sane Citeons- thank goodness."

"Mmmm, tunnels could work- I think that's a good idea!" Jim excitedly exclaimed. "Yes. Exactly. There are also weapon stores down there, and they will all be running in Emergency power." Japeler stood up too now, and his golden wings fluttered excitedly. "Well, let's get going dammit. This friend of yours could already be there!" Bones moaned, and hoisted his pack on his back. Jim walked over to his and also shouldered it. "Well, then let's go." He smiled and clapped his hands together.

The tunnel was wet. There was water dripping down the cobbled walls, and into a drainage system on either side of the concrete path running down the middle. Little

Lights were placed along the walls, contributing a golden glow to the head torches that Jim had given everyone. They had already stopped at a weapon store, and picked up 3 machine guns, 6 pistols, and 4 homing spears. These amazing weapons were telepathically controlled, all you had to do was think of where you wanted it to hit, and then, when you threw it, it would impale exactly the point you had thought of. Then it would return to you- hence the name Homing spear.

Everyone also wore a bullet proof jacket over their clothes, and the two Citeons now had wing protectors on. The long carbon fibre pieces clipped over the bone at the top of the wings, giving them support and an immunity to weapons. Now, all four explorers were strutting down the tunnel, feeling more invincible than they probably should.

Jim spun his machine gun in his hand, (how I have no idea- for those things were about 8 pounds) and smiled. "Look at us, all equipped us and badass!" McCoy sighed and rolled his eyes. "We really shouldn't count our eggs before they hatch Jim, I mean we have barely been down here for an hour." Jim flapped his arm dismissively. "Yeah yeah- but we do look cool."

"I have to agree Doctor, I mean, we don't look to shabby." Japeler laughed.

"SSSSHHHHHH! Shut your trap! Not so loud!" Bones hissed. "Oh come on Bones, lighten up. I mean, who could get us down here! I wonder how Spock is doing?" Jim said thoughtfully Bones rolled his eyes, again.

Spock, was on the Bridge, sitting in Jim's beloved chair. It felt wrong, them all here without him.

Sulu was wharping them- (Wharp factor had it's own power system that hadn't failed- yet) to Athercite- an Earth base. He had promised a days trip, and although that wasn't long at all, it was a day too long for Spock. In total, it would probably be about 5 days till they could return to his friends. Oh well. Five days wasn't too long- was it?

"Captain! Captain! Wharp Factors failed! The powers been cut! It's down sir! We are slowing! We're dead meat!" Sulu yelled, and the whole bridge erupted.

"What!"

"Fuck!"

"What about Jim?"

"WERE STRANDED!"

"CALM DOWN!" Spock hollered. "SCOTTIE!" The scots man- who had been staying on the bridge- jumped foreword. "Ah have no idea! Some one has cut it! It's the only fucking explanation. God! Spock what are we going to do? In normal engine we are 3 years away from Jim, and 18 years away from Athercite! Fuck!" The Scotsman spat. Spock's eyes went wide- three years from Jim and McCoy! Eighteen years from the planet! This was too much.

Jim would know what to do. Spock flicked open his communicator. He tried it. Negative, not working. This was bad, very, very bad. "I can't contact Jim!" Uhura cried. She pressed some buttons. "I can't contact Star-fleet either! We are alone!"

"Can vis get any worse? I miss the Keptain!" Chekov wailed. Jessica was over in a second, her long hair swooshing behind her as she ran. Chekov embraced her, and the two cried into each other's shoulders. They stayed like that for a minute, and then Jessica pulled apart and kissed away Chekov's tears. "It's ok honey, he will come back." She whispered. "We will find a way to fix this, you'll see." Chekov smiled weakly at her and turned to Spock.

Everyone was looking at him, and if he were fully human he would have blushed. "Right. Scottie, can you feed the power from the emergency supply through to the Warp factor? That may give us enough to get at least within a decent range of Athercite." Scottie thought for a moment then nodded slowly. "Yes Sir, that may work."

"Then get the hell down there!" Sulu yelled, "there is a meteor shower coming! There appears to be hundreds of them Spock! God, if we don't get out within 5 minutes we are toast!" This was too much for Chekov, and he fell to the floor, wailing. Uhura too started to cry, and even Sulu had trouble containing his emotions.

Scottie didn't need to be told twice, he was off towards the lift like a rocket. The dials on Sulus station were wailing now, and how everyone wished Jim and the Doctor was there. "Set alert to red! But don't give off light, we want as much as possible for Scottie. Sulu, disconnect the Bridges and Sickbays power, no, disconnect everywhere apart from engineering- now!" Spock yelled.

Sulu did as said, and the bridge was once again plunged into darkness. "3 minutes till collision Sir." Sulu whispered.

"God- I hope this works"

"Me too." Replied Spock. "Me too."

 **(It is a good one- isnt it! Bit of a cliff hanger! For once. Anyway please review, remember the prises!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone! How are you all? Beyond is coming out on DVD soon. SQQQEEEEEE! This chapter is a good one, I must admit I am rather proud of this story actually. But what about you? Do you like it? Review so I can know. Pllleeeaaassseeeee? (No I am not desperate- why do you ask?" Any how- ONWARDS MY FELLOW TRECKERS!**

 **Discaimer- Sadly none of these wonderful characters are mine- but Indercite is.**

 **Warnings- Bad Language, Child abuse, and major character death.**

Scottie rushed through the hallways and turbo lifts, going as quick as his legs would let him. He was going to do it! He was going to save his captain and everyone else if it killed him. Witch it might.

Transfusing the energy was very much like a heart transplant, there were so many things that could go wrong, and if those things did go wrong, it would blow the Enterprise sky high. Still, at least it would be over in a second, rather than being pelleted with meteorites. That would be a long and painful death.

Once Scottie had arrived at Engineering he grabbed a rather old fashioned megaphone he used for barking orders, and placed it to his lips. "RIGHT! SPOCK HAS COME UP WITH AN IDEA! TRANSFER THE ENERGY FROM THE BACKUP POWER INTO THE WARP DRIVE! HURRY UP!" He hollered, his accent thick with worry. He himself got down to work then, screwing and unscrewing bolts and cables as quick as physically possible. He looked at his watch- four minutes. That was fine. Four minutes was plenty of time. It was going to be fine... was it? Oh god, oh God.

Scottie told himself to calm down. He had done this sort of thing plenty of times. And he knew everyone was behind him, helping him and standing with him.

3 minutes.

He kept going.

2 minutes.

Was it going to be enough?

1 Minute.

It wasn't! It wasn't!

0\. His time was up. He hadn't done it. Only a few seconds later a deafening crash could be heard from above. More and more followed along with screams. Scottie shivered. That freezing temperature that space possessed weaved its ways around his legs and hands, reminding him of his work. He must keep working, so must everyone else.

"KEEP WORKING! WE CAN STILL DO THIS!" Scottie cried, above the screams. They must keep going if they were to save Jim and Leonard, if they were going to get out of this alive. They simply must.

Spock was panicking. He knew he shouldn't, for panic was an emotion. But this was beyond his controlle. All around him people were breaking down in loved ones arms and screaming so loud that Spock had to cover his ears.

Jim. How he wished his dear friend was with him. He would know what to do, and how to comfort his friends. Spock missed him. He must not cry. He must not. Crying was wrong and something only humans did. Everyone else was crying, apart from Sulu, who had drawn his knees up to his chest and buried his head.

Spock though that position looked satisfactory, so he sat down in Jim's chair, and did the same. He had lost it now. His ability to keep his emotions in had gone. And he cried. About his mother, about Volcan, about Jim, and about his forthcoming inevitable death. It wasn't fair. Any of it.

It was then a particularly large meteorite hit the room below them, and everyone was thrown to the floor. Screams followed by that deathly silence that was space sounded from below. All around the bridge, various members of both the Alpha and Beta crew lay dead, the shock being too much. That and probably the will to live had gone. Spock didn't move from his sprayed position on the floor. He physically couldn't.

Only four or so meters away Uhura lay dead, her eyes glazed over with that icy stare. Spock reached out a arm to her, but of course she was out of reach.

Jessica and chekov lay propped up against a wall, their arms entwined. Both were silently sobbing into each other. Spock curled up into himself, even more so and let out a loud wail. He was ready for death now. And although he was scared, deep down he was glad. He would finally be where he deserved to be, for he should have died along time ago, with his mother.

He was only half Volcan after all, it was wrong that he lived, and millions of real Volcans didn't. He was useless, no one would ever want to mate with him. He could not help repopulate, as his blood was unpure. And it wasn't even like he fitted in with humans.

Another sudden blow to the ship shook it sharply, but this time no one screamed. Spock didn't even blink. Out of the corner of his eyes Nyota's body could be seen in a new position, that certainly could not be possible for bones to be in, unless they were shattered and snapped.

In the corner Jess and Chekov closed their eyes in unison, and breathed out deeply. Sulu lay slumped in his chair, and although alive, his breathing was becoming increasingly slower with ever breath he took.

"Spock? Hello? Ah've fixed it sir. Somehow. Ah am going to put warp drive into action now sir. Scottie out."

Chekov and Jessica snapped their eyes open emmidiatly and smiled so hard their mouths looked ready to swallow a lake. Their mood darkened though when they saw the rest of the bridge. The numerous dead bodies lay discarded like old broken toys, and already stone cold.

Smiles dropping they turned solemnly to the window and stared as the familiar blue lines appeared. They stayed there.

Spock didn't move from his floor position either. He saw no kneed. No kneed at all.

"Commander Spock?" He groaned in response, not caring if it sounded human. "Spock? SPOCK! Hello? I know you can hear me." Soon after this was said Spock realised it was his mother speaking! His mother? Wait. She was dead- he had seen her die only a year or so ago. He sat upright and frantically looked around.

And there she was, sitting on one of the control panels, more beautiful than ever. Her auburn hair hung in slight waves over her shoulders, and her arms were open in a waiting embrace. "Mother? But you are dead." Spock said flatly, still from his position on the floor. "That doesn't matter Spock, come here sweetheart." She smiled again, flashing her beautiful white teeth.

Spock started inching backwards, backing slowly away from his 'mother'. "No. You are dead. You are not my mother. I don't want you to come near me." He stuttered. A yelp escaped his mouth, as he backed into a body, he didn't look whose. "Why- are you showing emotion? You- the great Spock, who can watch his planet destruct and not even cry, are you scared?" The woman spat the word like it was a downtrodden piece of scum, and she smiled again, but this smile revealed a different side to the imposter. It was horrible, and terrifying. "Who are you? What are you doing on Jim's ship? Leave me alone." Spock whimpered. His fingers were fiddling with his blue sweater, and his feet were twitching slightly. "Haha. Jim. You think he's your friend don't you? That's cute. Do you want to know what he really thinks of you?"

This made Spock mad. How dare it question Jim's friendship. He stood up and clenched his fists, trying not to look at his dead crewmans bodies. "Jim is the loyalist and strongest friend I have. Do not bring him into this. Now answer my questions." Spock growled, anger starting to leak through the shock and despair.

The creature laughed, a twisted laugh, and to Spock's horror, started to melt into the floor. His eyes could only stare as the woman- the creature, literally melted. There was only a puddle of golden like ink on the floor. Then, not wasting a second- the substance melded and shifted into a familiar figure. Jim. His muscular shoulders, his bright blue eyes, everything. Spock gasped- was it Jim? He had lost the energy to think rationally, and he couldn't tell. Though it may be an imposter- even the sight of the man calmed Spock.

"Jim? What? What are you- Jim?" He stuttered.

Then his suspicions were confirmed. It wasn't Jim. He could tell because of the horrific smile the thing gave, it was full of revenge and murder, and Spock instantly knew it wasn't him.

"Oh Spock. The crew, they are dead. I left them in your hands, Spock, and they are dead. I never trusted you." The thing cruelly spat. "You aren't my Jim. I won't listen." Spock hissed just as menacingly. "I don't even like you! Your are an emotionless, twisted, _disturbing_ thing. You have no human in you- none at all. What is your problem? Even your father can't stand you- have you seen the look of disappointment in his eyes when he looks at you. You are no human, nor Vulcan. You belong _nowhere_." The Not-Jim smirked. "You are lying. So shut up. I know Jim likes me, and he doesn't say those things about me or my father. So SHUT UP." Spock was warning the Not-Jim now, showing his aggression visibly- which for a Volcan- meant danger. Jessica and Chekov were completely oblivious to this whole thing however, and could only stare into space- in shock most likely.

"I may not be your precious little Captain, but these things are not lies. He doesn't say these things, but he thinks them. He doesn't tell you anything. Did you know he was abused as a child, up till the age of 17, by his step father? No, because he doesn't trust you. Why did he send you back to the ship? Because he doesn't want to be around you. The evidence is there Spock, don't overlook it." The Not-Jim sneered. However, Spock did not rise to the bait. Instead he calmly walked over to the thing, and looked down at Not-Jim's face. "I have had enough of you, do you hear? One more word, one word, and I will kill you. _And that is a promise."_ He snarled. However the Not-Jim just laughed and whispered, "Catch me if you can Spock." Then winked and just disappeared. From that very spot. It just disappeared. Gone. And that was all Spock needed. He crumpled to the ground and cried.

'YOU ARE STUPID. YOU ARE DUMB. YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Frank scremed. He kicked Jim in the head again, once more causing the 13 year old to fall the the floor and groan. "YOU ARE WORTH NOTHING TO ME. YOU ARE NOTHING TO YOUR MOTHER. YOU ARE USELESS. WHAT ARE YOU?" The 6 foot man yelled at the boy. "useless." Jim mumbled. "Exactly. You. Are. Pathetic." Frank spat in-between kicks. Jim was bleeding now, and throwing up with the concussion.

"Please- please stop." He whimpered. "Please." At this, Frank roared, picked Jim up by his jumper collar, and brought him to the top of the stairs. Jim could not scream or kick, he was only a blink away from unconsciousness, so he just accepted it. He put his hands over his head and waited for it to be over. Frank threw him, and Jim flew through the air before landing slumped on the stairs. He fell down the rest, groaning, until the floor stopped his fall. There was a horrific snap, and blood everywhere., and...

"JIM! WAKE UP SON!" Jim's eyes slowly opened, and he looked around the gloom, confused. "Leonard- what?" He mumbled, had he really been asleep? It had all seemed so real. "You were in a trance Jim, your eyes were open, but you couldn't see, but you were screaming and kicking. I couldn't wake you. God- don't do that again, I am was scared Buddie!" Bones almost sobbed.

"I had a dream where I was back home, and I, well I relived one of my memories, when I was thirteen." Kirk mumbled.

"Thirteen- did Frank- oh God. Come here Jim- it's ok. Come here." Leonard whispered. Jim shuffled over to his friend, who was also lying down on the tunnel floor with a blanket thrown round his shoulders. Jim sat down next to Leonard, and berried his head in his blanket. He started sobbing silently, and his friend put his arm around him. "Do you want to talk about it?" Bones whispered.

"Yes please." Jim mumbled into the doctors shoulder. "It was my birthday again, and my mum was still in space. Frank was particularly drunk, and when he came home he caught me speaking to my mum on the phone. So he kicked me in the head over and over, until I could barely breathe, and just as I was about to go unconscious he threw me down the stairs, and I landed on the floor. There was blood everywhere. I cracked three ribs and my scull had a crack in it that took a year to heal."

Bones knew all too well about Jim's stepfather abusing Jim, and although he had roughly an idea about Jim's 13th birthday, this was a lot of knew information. He soothingly stroked Jims shoulder. "Its ok now, he wont get you here. Do you want to sit here a bit longer, or continue? Its completely up to you." Jim thought for a moment and then looked up at his friend. "No- you were right, it is only a dream. A strange one. Lets go. Alexy must be waiting." McCoy nodded, and sat up, shrugging the blanket of his shoulders. "Not a word of this- do you hear? I don't want everyone in the galaxy believing I am a sop- which I'm not. So keep your pie hole shut." Jim shook his head and laughed. "Its ok Bonsey, we all kneed a hug every now and again."

"I don't." McCoy protested.

"mmmmmmm, I don't believe that." Jim giggled, and he started to pack up his stuff. Alexomider walked over and stared curiously at Jim. "What happened to you, mate? Your eyes were all glazed over, it was scary. You started to fit. Anyway-" She stopped mentioning the dreams when McCoy shot her a look, "We should nearly be at the place now. It should only take about another two hours of walking." She flashed a smile, and shook her wings in excitement. "There is a water lake there, and some caves, and plenty of food- hopefully. It is a perfect place." Japler nodded. "Yes, it is a good place, will take a bit of hiking to get to mind. But that is to be expected."

" Sounds good. I cant wait to see daylight again. I wonder how Spock is doing?" Jim pondered.

The Doctor laughed. "That green eared hobgoblin- I'm shure he can look after himself- He is probably coming back soon. You should stop your worrying Jim- I'm shure he's fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everone! How are you all? A good week I hope? Its certainly getting colder- isnt it? Anyway, this chapter is a bit of a fill in really, but the ending is good! Last chapter some of you wonderful people reviewed, so as promised, here is my Wall Of Fame!**

 **Many thanks to;**

 **Purplepumkin123,**

 **Startreckfanfics,**

 **and Amitypanda. I really appreciate it!I am too tired to bribe the rest of you for reviews. Wow I must be getting soft. But I would still love them! Is it me or is the font on this thing getting bigger? Wierd.**

 **Anyway, ONWARDS MY FELLOW TRECKERS!**

 **Disclaimer- Sadly none of these wonderful characters are mine.**

 **Warnings- Bad language and a grumpy CMO called Bones.**

Spock had calmed down. Now they were in Warp Factor 10, and speeding towards safety as quick as light speed, he felt a hell load better. After a tally of crew, Scottie had told Spock that only a total of 13 had died, and 47 were badly injured. How the Sickbay missed Doctor McCoy. The others were good, brilliant even, but no one could match the expertise of his hands. He could even bring people back from the dead, as he had proved with Jim.

Spock was sitting in the ships library, going through every book on species he could find. He had to find what the thing was. It was a skin changer, that much was obvious.

After many hours, he had two possible candidates. An Alderbred, or a Blitner. Both had a roughly humanoid body, but when confronted with danger, much like an earth chameleon, could change their body to look like another. However, both species had mastered the art of changing whenever they liked- into whoever they liked. Even Spock had to admit it was impressive.

Armed with this new information, Spock was ready to take it down. He was fuming with the thing. He dare it question his friendship with Jim, or his relationship with his father. He was also assuming that it had drained the power of the ship. The book read that both species fed on power, from that in a light bulb, to that of of Starship. Once fully fed, their power to change skin increased, making the end result more realistic. Their speed, and strength also increased, but still couldn't match that of a Vulcan.

Now, the only thing left was to try and hunt it down. Spock had considered enticing it out with a large power source, but having remembering the useless Lithium crystals, that was soon dismissed. In the end, Spock had realized that the thing would come to him. After all, it seemed to be playing a game with Spock- one it intended to win.

Spock closed his books and put away his PADD and made his way to the bridge. "Lieutenant?" He walked over to Nyota's chair, but found himself at a loss when he got no answer. It was of course, empty. "Hey Spock, how are you feeling?" Sulu softly asked.

"Vulcans do not feel." Spock hissed angrily. "How far away are we from Athercite?"

"Two hours sir. Would you like me to try and communicate with them?" Chekov quietly mumbled, his curly hair hiding his obviously red, scratched eyes from he he had been crying. "Yes, try with Jim too, but only after Athercite." Spock replied. He walked over to Jim's chair, and sat in it. He switched on the ship voiceover, and cleared his throat. "Good morning crew- this is First Commander Spock speaking. We are nearing Athercite now. I would like to warn you that there is a shape shifting like creature aboard the ship, who is feeding on our lithium crystals. It is extremely dangerous, and if found, please report to Bridge immediately. Everyone must carry phasers, set to stun. Thank you. Spock out."

"Spock sir, I have no contact with Athercite- it would use too much power sir." Sulu mumbled from his chair. "Sir, I'm getting signals from Athercite demanding we ask permission to enter their space." Chekov groaned. Sulu hit the arm of his chair. "Can nothing go right for us?" He yelled. Spock arched an eyebrow. "It it appears not." He flatly replied. "Sulu, do it, explain our situation, and be as quick as possible."

"Yes sir." Sulu got to work, while Chekov sat back. Jessica walked over and ran her hands through his hair. "It's ok sweetie, I promise." She smiled sweetly. He grinned back at her, but it was clear he was still sad. "How are we ever gunna get out of this?" Sulu mumbled.

"Tia?" Scottie yelled, bursting into Sickbay. "Young Indercite girl, big wings, have you seen her here?" Scottie yelled at a nurse, shaking her shoulders. "Yes, over here sir." She led Scottie over to a bed, and then left. Tia was awake, but strung up with needles and drips.

"Scottie! Hello! Where have you been? There was a massive bang, and, and..." she started to cry. "I thought I had gotten away from the bad things!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. Scottie instantly was there, sitting on her bed and stroking her hair. "It's ok. I promise. No more bad things will happen sweetie, ah will protect you- or my name isn't Montgomery Scott." He smiled. "Look, we will be boarding a planet shortly, so let's see if we can get you out of here- huh?"

Tia sniffed away her tears, and beamed back at him. "Another planet? Wow! I have never been to another one! Can I come? Can I? Pleasseee?" She giggled, emmidatly sending the heart monitor into loud screeches. Scottie chuckled at the idea of Bones complaining about getting her pulse elevated. "Yes, yes you can! Ah, you will love Athercite lass! Its a wonderful planet!" Scottie exclaimed.

He waved over a nurse, and gestured towards Tia. "When will she be able to leave?" He questioned. The nurse thought for a minute, and looked at her PADD. "Well, I could let her out now, but she will kneed an injection. Is that ok?" She looked back up at Scottie expectantly. "Yeah, that sounds ok." He replied. The nurse started unhooking all the different drips and wires that had strung up Tia like a puppet. Tia looked up at Scottie and waved her free hands, a smile plastered on her face. She yelled suddenly and her hands flew to her neck. "What was that? It hurt!" She groaned while looking around. The nurse laughed softly and left the two to carry on with her jobs. "She gave you an injection, it will make you feel better. Don't worry! Come on, lets get you a new jumper!" And Scottie took Tia's hand in his, and led her out of Sickbay.

"Holy crap! I'm a doctor Jim, not a mountain climber dammit! I refuse to climb it." Doctor McCoy folded his arms and looked over at his Captain. "I would rather have dinner with the the Ex."

Jim just flashed one of his oh so perfect smiles and strutted over to Bones. "What if I order you to?" He asked in his best seductive voice. "I am the Captain you know." Bones just raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh I can make you do anything doctor." Jim purred, and he took another step into McCoy's personal space. Bones however, immune to Jim's methods, just slapped his face playfully, and walked off, grumbling to himself. Jim erupted in fits of giggles, which only earned him more raised eyebrows. "Right, lets get to work. Bones, here is a karabiner and rope, dont give me that look, we are gunna climb this thing the old way. Japler, could you please fly up to the top and keep a hold of the rope, tie it to a tree or something? Then the rest of us will follow." Jim smiled, while handing out extremely large lengths of rope out to everyone, which he had produced from his pack.

"Goddamn it, why did I ever join this stupid landing party? Jim, we are not climbing up that the old fashioned way, we will surely break our necks. And as for Elexomider, well, she can barely walk, let alone climb, and you, you got about an hours worth of decent sleep last night. You surely cant expect to operate on that." McCoy crossed his arms defiantly, and pouted. But Jim only didn't hear or pretended not to, as he gave Japler the thumbs up to fly up.

He stretched out his unbelievably large wings, and bent his knees slightly. Then, after tugging on his rope just to make shure it was secure and he wasn't going to drop it, he jumped up. His wings beat slow and steady, thrusting all the power he could possibly muster into them, causing him to gain height and speed at an increasingly alarming rate. It was well known that any Citeon that practiced enough could reach inclining speeds of 34 MPH, and when descending, a whopping total of 67 MPH. Elexomider looked up vainly, but Bones only shook his head, her wings needed some time to repair so she too had to manually climb the rock face.

Soon the rope was tight and secured, and so it lay dangling over the shear drop that lay ahead of them. Jim- forever the man with with possibly the biggest ego in the galaxy, strode over and attached his kit to the rope, and then pulled it twice. The backpack shot up the rock face and soon disappeared at the top, from where Japler had pulled it up. The rope was soon sent cascading down again, and this time Kirk fitted it to himself. With a wink at the protesting and grumpy doctor, and a kiss blown at Elexomirer, he started to heave himself up.

The first part of the climb was easy, finding hand holes and little ledges to wedge his feet in was no trouble at all, and he (much to the doctors panic) scurried up the rock like a ant can climb tree. Soon however, things started to get harder, and the Captain found himself frequently breaking his rule to keep at least 3 limbs on the rock at all times. Every-now and again little clumps of rock would fall away, causing him to loose his bearings momentarily and almost slip, but he would pull himself back up every time. After about 15 minutes, his hands were covered in blood from where the rock had cut them in his struggle to keep himself alive. Jim was sweating like a human on Vulcan, and when he finally was nearing the top, a genuine smile invaded his face, causing him to grunt with effort. Japler's hand was there to pull him up, and soon Kirk found himself lying, panting on the ground, glad to be on solid ground again. The rope was thrown back down, and Jim could only wait as the other two clambered up.

Spock sat in Jim's chair, eyes fixed on Athercite. It was a very large planet, and the whole thing was covered in pod like bubbles, which hung in the air as if to taunt gravity. Some were large, others small, but they all had glasslike channels connecting them together. Only the very large could be seen though right now, their spires cutting through the Earth like clouds. They were all glowing yellow from electricity, as it was night on Athercite. They looked very beautiful, even Spock had to admit that. "It looks like heaven, doesn't it." Chekov sighed. Everyone nodded in agreement, sad that Nyota wasn't seeing this too.

"I will give everyone 28 hours shore leave- I advise you get enough sleep to equip you for a number of days. I have asked for lithium crystals and the government have agreed. They do know about the imposter, and have alerted most inhabitants of the planet of it. There will be a hunt for it later if any of you wish to go. Dismissed." Spock stated, his voice unchanging throughout the whole sentence. There was a quick scrabble as everyone charged off the bridge, trying to get enough shore leave as possible in, leaving Spock once again alone. He sighed and stood up, stretching as he did so. He would go strait to the planets communication center, (as it was a fairly small planet- about half the size of Earth- it only had one) and try to contact his Captain and CMO. Then he would give a speech to the government about Star-fleets progress and try to get some rest himself. Although Vulcans

kneed a lot, Spock hadn't slept in over two weeks, and all the recent stress was making him tired. He was scared about sleeping. He knew images of Uhura would plague his slumber, he missed her. He missed Jim, the Doctor, and all the other dead crew. He mentally shook his head and kicked his human half back down, forcing it to silence.

Once at the transporter room, he gave the signal for it to be energized, and his last view of the ship was Scottie suiting up Tia in a star-fleet jacket.

He was transported to a particularly large glass bubble, which looked over the cloud tops. It practically glowed with the amount of light and electricity. The floor below Spock was glass too, and he gazed down in wonder at the pods below.

Lune, the human president if Athercite walked over and shook Spocks hand. The two had already spoken before the power went fully down, and had actually met before as children. "Spock! Buddie, how are you?" He smiled, his thick brown hair falling in his eyes.

It was an understatement to say he was good looking. Lune was drop-dead gorgeous, he was renowned for it. His jade green eyes smiled a genuine smile at his old friend, and he playfully punched Spocks shoulder. "Good, thankyou Lune. I see you have made quite an acceptable use of your excellent leadership skills." Lune laughed and drew Spock into a hug. Lune was always hugging Spock- and Spock had reluctantly gotten used to it. "God- Ive missed you old friend!" He grinned.

"Although I've missed you too, i believe this is not the time for small talk- my Captain and friend Jim Kirk is marooned on an exploding planet- and I wish to see him off it immediately."

Lune nodded. "Yes, we can catch up later. Come with me to the vaults, and we can get the crystals. I must say- why did you let your Captain go down there in the first place if you knew it was going to explode?"

Spock shook his head. "At the time I did not know about this information- and neither did he. However even if he had known, I doubt he would have stayed onboard. Jim Kirk is a very hard man to force orders onto."

"So I have heard. Apparently he is one of the best Starfleet captains ever though! Maybe I could meet him when all this is over- I must say I am a bit of a fan." Spock dropped his head.

"If he gets back. The mathematical possibilities of his life staying intact through this is slim- just 12%" Lune stopped suddenly and turned to Spock and put his hands on his hybrid friends shoulders.

"No ifs. He will return, I promise you that. I heard that he has even died before- and somehow survived that. I think Jim Kirk is a man of wonders and hope. He survived death. A planet should be no problem. Do you hear me?" Spock adverted his chocolate eyes from the emerald green ones and nodded.

"Good. Now, I can get the crystals if you want to go speak to him strait away. How many do you kneed?" Lune questioned.

"Six will be an acceptable amount. Thankyou President Lune." Spock replied, all sniffs of emotion drained from his voice.

"No kneed to call me that! Ok, six it is. I will meet you in the communication room in about an hour- ok?" Lune smiled, patted Spock on the shoulder twice and ran off down another glass corridor.

After making his way to the communication room, Spock had promptly asked for a line to be fed through to his Captain. About ten minutes later, Kirks voice answered to a very relieved Spock.

" _Hello? Who is this?"_ Jim frowned down the communicater about a million, million kilometers away.

"It is me Jim, Spock. How are you getting on?"

" _Spock? Oh thank God! I was worried as shit about you! How is the Enterprise? Is she fixed yet?"_

"I am afraid not Captain. We ran into some trouble. There was a stowaway on the ship who feeds on power, and ended up completely draining the ship in the middle of a meteor belt. Over 13 people have died, and 47 are in a critical state. As you humans would say- The Sick Bay has been rushed of its feet." Spock stated, not allowing any emotion to be shown, as hard as it was.

 _"_ _W-what? No. That cant be possible. That…"_ Kirks voice faded away, and Spock knew he was still processing this information. _"What about this son of a bitch then? Have you caught the bastard?"_

"Negative Capatain. It is still on the loose. At- At one point it morphed into you." Even Spock was getting emotional now, and he could not bite back anymore. His human side simply started to override his subconscious, taking possession of his moth.

" _What do you mean it turned into me? Calm down Spock."_ Even though the sadness was as plain as a bell ring, his voice still showed kindness. Spock bathed in it.

"The thing is a shapeshifter Captain. It turned into my mother first, and then you. It- it said that you didn't like me at all, that you were using me. You called me twisted, and disturbing, and said I belong nowhere." Spock mumbled. Jim let out a horrified gasp down the line.

" _Spock, Spock listen to me. I would never think those things about you, ok? I think you are a wonderful person, and quite contrastingly, think that you have the amazing gift of being a child with the best of both worlds- literally. Do you understand. You are my best friend, and that wont ever change."_ Certance flowed through his voice freely, and Spock knew that it was true.

"You are my best friend too Jim, and I want you to be safe. " Spock whispered quietly.

 _"Good. I wont ever forget that. And you mustn't ever forget it either. Ok? I have to go now, there seems to be a bit of trouble trying to persuade Bones to climb a cliff. Its hilarious. And don't beat yourself up about the crew. I am sad too, but we will talk about it when we see each other in person."_ Kirk said, and Spock could practically hear him smiling down the communicator. " _And by the way, if you catch that bitch, dont kill it. I want to be there when it dies, I think we kneed a little chat._ " His tone of voice had changed now, it was meanacing and unmerciful.

Spock smirked. He bet that his caption was going to kill the thing himself. When it came to protecting and avenging his crew, no man who stood in the way came out alive. "Yes Captain." Spock smirked.

"Ok, bye Spock. Remember what I said. If I die on this planet I want you to remember that. Kirk out." And just like that the line went dead, and Spock was alone once more.

He sighed and sat down, wondering how much longer Lune would be. He knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. How could he?

Scottie was being dragged into yet another shop. Of all the places to go, Tia had chosen this one, because she had claimed she wanted to get Scottie a hairbrush and some hairbands. "Oooooooooo! I like the pink ones! I know! We can get matching hairbrushes!" She squeeled excitedly. She rammed a paticulally hideous hairbrush in his face and looked expectantly at him. "Its… stunning." Scottie smiled.

"Can I get it? And then we can do each others hair! Its going to be so much fun having a parent who loves me!" She grinned. Scottie frowned. "What do you mean? Did your mother and father not love you?" He said while getting the needed credits out of his wallet. "Oh no. I never had a father. Mother said I did not kneed one. And I know she loved me. It was just so hard for her to show it- What with her always changing skins." After paying for the hairbrushes, Scottie walked Tia out of the shop and sat her down on a bench. "What do you mean skin changer? This is important Tia, I kneed you to tell me about her." Scottie was panicking now, surely, surely not. It couldn't be.

"Well, she was always looking like someone new. She would become another person. And she ate funny things too. They were bright things she ate. Every now and again she would give me a weird bright thing to eat- and they tasted very yummy and gave me new energy. She said when I turned ten, she would teach me how to skin change too!"

"No. Oh God no. No. NO!" Scottie got up and kicked the bench. "NO! That bitch!" he was crying now, and starting to cause a scene. "Scottie, are you ok?" Tia worriedly said.

"You are going back to the ship right now Tia!" He grabbed her by the scruff and flipped open his communicater. He yelled the orders to beam them up, and by this point Tia was crying too. "I don't understand!" Was all she managed to cry before she was beamed back up.

As soon as they were in the transporter room, Scottie rushed over to his station and hailed Spock. There was no answer- of course, he was chatting to Kirk. "Why! No!" He sobbed, and very slowly, he started to sink to the floor. "You were supposed to be good."

Tia was crying full on now, her wings drooped like old curtains. "Scottie! Why are you crying? I don't understand." She walked over to scottie but he only crumpled more. "Too much has happened recently. You- you just crown this off. This is it. I'm going to kill your mother, and then resign." Scottie got up, brushing himself off, and walked out, only causing a loud wail to rise from the transporter room. '

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Evenin'. Well, its been a while hasn't it? Sorry- you know what the lead up to Christmas can be like. OMG! I have watched Beyond three times already, it is amazing! Seriously though, I am so sad that Starfleet isn't real. I would be taking a different route in life completely.**

 **Anyway, this is a fun chapter. Some bits were just weird to write, but hey, its Jim. What else can you expect? I have nearly finished this whole thing. Probably only have about 3 chapters to go.**

 **Reviews! Please review! Remember that Wall of Fame! We can do better than three! I know you have it in you!**

 **Anywayyyyy, ONWARDS MY FELLOW TRECKERS!**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own Startreck. Sadly.**

 **Warnings. Well apart from language, nothing much. I suppose naked McCoy counts though. LOL.**

Spock! Spock! God damnit! Where are you!" Scottie yelled as he ran down the endless maze of gleaming glass corridors. His phaser batted his hips as he ran, and tears were streaming down his face. It wasn't fair, it wasn't. Tia was meant to be good.

Suddenly he saw a sign pointing to the communication room, and with a sigh of relief, he raced towards it. Standing breathless in the doorway, he peered around the bright room. "Spock?" He gasped.

"Mr Scott?" Spock had spotted him and was walking over. "What is bothering you?"

"Its Tia, the Citeon girl. She has said that thing, that monster, is her mother!" He spat, obvious hatred in his voice.

"What! I do not fully understand. Is this what humans call 'kidding'?" Spock had raised what Scottie called the 'Eyebrow Of Doom'. "No, ah swear its true. Im not kidding. We kneed to catch the son of a bitch now Spock. And get off this planet as soon as possible. I don't think Indercite has a long time left." Spock nodded in agreement.

"Affirmative. I want to get it too. It taunted me and used my brotherly love for Jim and my love for my mother against me. I want to kill it, but sadly Jim has already asked for that priverlige." Scottie sniffed in disappointment. "Ah, thats a shame. Would've liked to end it mah'self. Can I join the hunt though? When is that starting anyway?" Spock gave what could only be the Vulcan version of a shrug, and turned back to his chair. "As soon as we have enough people to operate I believe."

"Thats good- probably not much longer then. I think quite a few people in engineering were pissed with it. I should go and round 'em up. Does that sound ok with you?" Scottie mumbled.

"Affirmative. Meet mr here in an hour. I am going to go get weapons. But I need to speak with Lune first." Scottie nodded and ran out of the room, his lips already curling at the thought of revenge.

"Come ON Bones, its just a cliff." Jim hollowed down the face of the rock.

"Don't you come on Bones me kid, I am not climbing up that. I could fall, or get hit on the head, or-"

"Oh come off it. I did it. Lexi did it. And we are alive. You can do this Bones." Jim cut the annoyed doctor off. He smiled one of his melting smiles, even though Bones couldn't

see him. "God help me." McCoy muttered under his breath, and he started the treck up.

While he was climbing up, and Jim was fussing over his friend, Elexomider, (Lexi to Jim now, because he gave nicknames to everyone) was down by the small pond, filling up her bottle and chatting to Japler.

Suddenly, a deathly blanket of silence was thrown over the glade, and the two both looked up. Squinting her eyes, Elexomider stood up silently, and surveyed the erea. Still the quiet hung in the air like a knife suspended by string.

It was broken slightly by McCoy and Kirk brushing themselves off. They too, suddenly noticing the two Citeons behaviour, fell still. It was unnatural. The two humans looked at each other and nodded, then reached for their phasers. They crept up to Japler and Elexomider, and looked around suspiciously. "What is it?" McCoy hissed.

"Dunno. Be quiet, I can hear footsteps." Japler whishpered back. That was enough for the poor doctor, and he inched towards the safety of his Captain, phaser at the ready. Jim offered a kind smile, but turned his attention back to the glade quickly after.

A sudden burst of gunfire suddenly burst from the trees, sending Japler flying into the sky, and the three earth bound friends to dive for cover. The sniper who owned the gun soon followed, and she was already dodging phasers. Suddenly, Elexomider jumped up waving her arms and wings frantically. "No! Stop! Its me! Lexy!" The gunfire abruptly stopped and the sniper gasped. "Lexi?" She stuttered, cocking her head to side and squinting.

With a clap of her large wings, the girl had flew to her friend. Elexomider burst into tears and engulfed her friend in a hug, her wings rapping round the girl. "Lexi! I thaught you were dead!" The young Citeon wailed.

Bones and Kirk smiled at each other and stood up, but did not make much noise as they didn't want to spoil their moment. "I noticed what you did there." Kirk leaned in and whispered in the doctors ear. "Did what?" He whispered back.

"You shuffled closer to me before the gunfire. You find safety in me." Jim smuggly taunted. "Shut up." McCoy mumbled. Jim just smirked and pulled the protesting doctor into a hug, before running over to the two winged friends. "Hello!" He smiled, as he wove his hand frantically. Elexomider grabbed his arm and literally shoved Kirk in her friends face.

"Look! Its Jim Kirk, that 'hot guy' in the magasine!" Her friend squealed and hugged the rather bewildered Jim. "Oh my God! This is such an honour. I had your poster on my wall! You are even better looking upfront. I am so very sorry about nearly shooting you. You see, the mad snipers often come around here." Jim, whose ego was already soaring higher bu the second stood back, and ran his hand through his hair. "No problem. I understand. So, my poster on your wall huh? What was I wearing?" The girl swooned and giggled.

"Your officers jacket. And the Enterprise was behind you!" Jim's pride- if it were even possible- grew even more at the mention of his precious ship, and he practically glowed. "Whats your name?" He smiled. "Starling sir." She flushed. "Well Starling and Elexomider, by the sound of what my first officer said, we may be here for another day or two, so do you wanna set up camp here tonight? Then tomorrow we can go looking for more people." Bones nodded, and pointed at Elexomider. "She needs to rest anyway." She sighed and Starling (who was still unable to draw her eyes away from Jim) giggled.

"The water is rather warm." Japler mused, dipping his hand in the lake. "I need to wash anyway, do you want to go for a swim?" Jim's eyes lit up and he nodded. Even Bones looked mildly excited, but his face turned to disgust as Kirk stripped to his Starfleet boxers, and while screaming, dove headfirst into the lake.

Laughing, Lexi and Starling joined him, and Japler soon followed. Soon everyone was looking expectantly at Leonard, who, while grumbling, stripped down as well, and plunged in. Jim- suddenly remembering his friends doodled-on back, yelped and swam over to his wet friend. "B-Bones? Can I give you a back massage?" McCoys eyebrow climbed to the top of his forehead. "What?" He squinted at Jim expectantly.

"You can give me massage!" Starling yelled across the pool, while waving her arms like a maniac. "Errrmmm. Well. We could take it in turns. I could really do with one right now." The doctor eyed Kirk suspiciously, and sniffed. "What do you want? I have nothing Jim."

"Am I simply not aloud to be a good friend without being suspicious?" Jim batted his eyes.

"No." Bones snorted. But before Bones could protest, Jim had practically leapfrogged over him, and started rubbing frantically at McCoys back. Already the ink was starting to run down his friends back, and before long, it was nearly gone. "Jim? What kind of massage is this? Its crap." Bones grouched.

"My turn now!" Starling had reached the two friends, and was looking at Jim, smiling. Bones groaned. "I am not participating in this lovefest. Im a doctor damnit, not an online date." Jim snorted in response, and shoved his friend face first into the water, emitting a scream. "Jerk." He smiled, turning to Starling.

"Here you go, they have already been fitted into the Enterprises engines, these should last you at least six years." Lune grinned, obviously proud of his work. Spock nodded. "That is very acceptable. My gratitude is high."

"God, you really haven't changed, have you? Even the same haircut." Lune giggled. Spock simply raised an eyebrow. "I fail to see what my hair has to do with the Enterprise." Though he dismissed the idea, the human inside of him wondered if he should change his hair. After all, McCoy and Kirk were always teasing him about it.

Lune just laughed and slapped him on the shoulder before regaining his serious face. "Enough banter. We must go and meet your friend, and hold an emergency meeting. Reports of power going down have already started coming through. We don't have long my Vulcan friend."

"Affirmative."

The two started to jog down the corridor, and were siin back at the communication room. Scottie, and about 20 other sad, angry and crazed crew members were with him. Spock's inner human smirked, and laughed at the monsters chances. He knew that when the crew of the Enterprise were mad, no body stood a chance. "Right, heres the plan. First, everyone will split up into groups of five. The main and subordinate tunnels to the other areas have been shut off, and have been told to stay closed no matter what. All people have also been cleared of these areas so its only us. So, if you see somebody else, shoot them immediately. It will be the thing.

However, all phasers MUST be switched on stun, and nothing else. Thats about all. Also, this thing can change skins, and will try to emotionally beat you down by turning into those you love. It is lying. Do not pay attention to it. Any questions?" Lune ordered. Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Lets run this son of a Bitch down, and let it suffer the wrath of Captain James Kirk!" Lune yelled, and in reply a chorus of roars were sent echoing around the glass room. Even Spock screached, and the adrenaline in everyones body started to rise.

They split up into groups fast, and were soon moving down the corridors at a steady pace. Spock was with Scottie, another human, and two other humanoid species, and they made a good team. The glass transparent walls sent chills into Spocks spine, for what reason he could not comprehend.

About fifteen minutes into the hunt, the group of five came across a dead body slumped on the floor. He was one of the crew members and Scottie identified him as Toby Remshaw, an engineer of the warp-drive. His neck had been broken, so at least it had been a fast death. Spock could only hope that if he were to die it would be the same for him.

They continued, unfazed but more alerted than before.

It was not long after that they ran into trouble. It all started with a scream shrieking from a corridor not far off, followed by laughter. The five ran to where that piercing sound had originated from, and gasped at the sight. A figure unidentifiable but most certainly human stood proudly over a crew member. She was curled up in a ball, shaking and mouth open in a silent scream. At the presence of the new group, the creature looked up, and morphed once again, this tine into someone Spock did recognise. Tia.

She stood there with her hands clasped behind her back and blood staining her white dress. Her wings were larger than usual, and too were stained with fresh blood, causing her to look terrifying. Scottie whimpered, and turned away, clearly trying to tell himself she wasn't real.

"Hello there. Commander Spock, its been a while since I had the pleasure of seeing you. Kirk dead yet? Even if he isn't, you know he hasn't long. That planet is a time-bomb." The Not-Tia sneered, sending Scottie into fits. Spock growled. "You shall not manipulate me. I will not play your games. I know what you are." Spock stated, not letting even a milligram of emotion slip into his voice. The Not-Tia seemed appauled. "Manipulate you! Why would I do that?"

"Because you do not want me to stun you. Witch I plan on doing. Because once you are back onboard the Enterprise, and in a secure locked up room, you will have to suffer my, my crew's, and James Kirk's anger. You have killed over 30 people, some of witch were his dearest friends. Mercy will not be on his mind." Spock spat.

"Oh, I am counting on it Spock." The Not-Tia put her hands on her head, and grinned. "I must admit, I am curious as to meet this oh-so-brilliant Captain you keep mentioning. So take me prisoner and we shall see where that goes. Hmm?" Spocks eyebrow merely raised as he took out his phaser, and pressed it against the monsters head. The trigger was pulled, and the thing fell to the floor.

She woke to glass walls, bright lights and an audience. About fifteen Starfleet personnel were pressed up against the glass trying to look at her like she were some sort of animal in a zoo. Spock and Lune walked foreword and crossed their arms. She looked down to see what form she had taken, and was amused to see it was once again Kirk. He was good-looking, fit and a gernally good all-round skin. Plus it annoyed Spock to the bone.

"Are we in wharp-drive Spock?" She innocently questioned, holding back her urge to dribble at the thought of all the power feeding the ship. "Although that is no concern of yours, I am pleased to inform you, that yes we are." Spock through back at her.

"Where is my daughter?" The imposter questioned, hands firmly implanted on Kirk's muscular hips.

"In a holding cell not far from you. She is unharmed, you will be glad to know." Spock replied.

"Ah. That wee lass is cute, but a danger. I love my ship and nothing shall harm her." Scottie sighed, stepping foreword to meet Lune and Spock.

"You have violated a number of Starfleet regulations, killed thirty-three innocent people, and seriously injured a further 47. You are convicted to death. What do you have to say?" Lune glared. The creature just laughed. "Please, just save your breath. Its getting embarrassing. I was feeding. The murders were not _all_ cold blood. And I have a child. Where will she go? You can't take a six year old from her mother."

Spock looked around for Scottie, who laughed cruelly. "I am going to adopt Tia. So you needn't worry about her. An as for your death. I am shure an unaccountable accident perhaps? Mmmm? I am sure Kirk can arrange something." His Scottish accent rung though his threats, but the imposter simply shrugged. "I want to meet this Captain of yours. You seem to make him out as a very important person. I would even go so far as to say some of you-no names Spock- have a little crush on him. That is why I surrounded. I bet he would like me. I look foreword to meeting him." Spock's eyes went black almost. "I have no such feelings towards Jim. He is my brother. As is McCoy. I do not understand why you take pleasure in evoking some sort of negative emotional response out of me."

She laughed. "Oh Spock, do you know nothing about humans? It appears not. They do this sort of thing all the time. We do it because it feels _good._ To see another fall and die emotionally because of you, feels _good._ To know you are in control, feels _good_."

Spock sniffed. "You are not in control now."

Once again, she laughed. "That's what you think."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! How was your Christmas? I hope it went as well as mine did! This was a very hard chapter to wright, and i felt terrible at the end. Hopefully this will be the second to last chapter- then I have come up with a new idea! Yay. Anyway- who's excited about Discovery? It starts at the end of January I think. My Wall of Fame this week has a new thanks to,**

 **SparkelySpock1479! I love the name BTW.**

 **Anyway, ONWARDS MY FELLOW TRECKERS!**

 **Disclaimer; Not mine, sadly.**

 **Warnings: Noting I guess. For once.**

Tia sat in the glass cage, watching as her mother was trailed for murder. She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them into her. She didn't understand it. One minute everyone had been her friend, and the next they had locked her up, sedated her, and sentenced her mother to death. She whimpered again into herself.

Tia missed Scottie. He had been nice to her. What had she done to him? Screams made her look up from the floor. On the opposite side of the bright room, over where her mother was being held, the crew were rioting and yelling at the glass. Scottie, Chekov, Jess and Spock were trying to calm everybody down by the looks of it, but they weren't getting far. Sighing, Scottie walked away from the crowd and faceplamed.

Tia was immediately up and banging on the glass. "Scottie! Scottie! Please speak to me! I don't understand what I did! And I- I love you! Your a better mummy to me then her." Tia pointed to the mass mob across the holding room. Scottie looked up and smiled weakly at her, and Tia swore she saw him cry. He trudged over.

Tia put her hand against the glass and looked up at her beloved friend. "I-I'm sorry. I love you." She whispered. Suddenly a look of determination flickered across the engineers eyes, and he grinned. "Don't worry Tia. I have a plan. Do exactly what I say- ok? No matter how strange it sounds." Tia nodded and her wings fluttered in excitement. It would all go back to how it should be! "But, once I get you out, you are going to have to hide in my quarters, and be a good girl. If I get caught I could loose my job and be sentenced to death for treason against the newest star-fleet vessel in the galaxy. Do you think you can do that?" Tia set her hands on her hips and nodded proudly. She wasn't going to mess up. "Yes."

Spock was absolutely fuming. He had not felt this mad since the Captain had offended him and his mother nearly three years ago. How dare this creature, this monster, insult Jim, his crew and the Enterprise. Spock once again yelled at the rioting crew to calm down, but it didn't work. When they wanted to be, humans really were quite dangerous, despite their illogical expressions of emotions, and weaker strength.

"Spock! Spock!" A hiss from the other side of the crowd caught the half Volcan's attention. Pushing his way through the crowd, he slowly realized that the said caller was Scottie. "Ah- there you are. Ok. I kneed your help." He looked guiltily at the floor. "Of what assistance can I be, Mr Scott?" Spock stated flatly.

"Its Scottie, I've told you that before, and so has Jim. What I want to do will be against the prime directive, against Starfleet regulations, and it will probably be illegal, too. But it is a good plan. And its for the best. I kneed your help, because if I mess this up, I will kneed someone to cover me up." He fiddled with his hands and looked at the floor, obviously apprehensive with Spock's answer. "And what would this plan be, Mr Sco- Scottie." Spock frowned.

"Well. Firstly, we let out Tia. She stays in my quarters until further notice. Then we tell the mother, we killed her daughter. She will give an emotional reaction, she's bound to. When she does, we will let her waste all her energy in the cell, until she is fully drowned, then we sedate her and dump her on Indercite." He had a determined look on his face, but it was still clear he was worried. Much to his delight, Spock gave the hints of a vengeful grin. "Affirmative. Brilliant plan Scottie, but before we 'dump' her, we let her suffer Jim. Indercite doesn't have long before it blows, so we shall have to hurry. We must only tell the mother her daughter is dead an hour or two before Jim returns." Scotties eyes flickered to light and he gave a mocking salute. "Yes Sir."

Spock's communicator suddenly chimed, causing Scottie to jump in the air about two feet. "Spock here."

"Approaching Indercite Sir, ten minutes till destination" A muffled Sulu could be heard saying.

"Ok. I will come onto bridge for preparation. Get the communication lines ooen and ready for Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy. Spock out." He closed the communicator and nodded to the still smirking Scottie, before jogging off down the white corridoor towards the turbo-lift.

"Bridge." He stated, and the doors whooshed shut. As the various floors shot past him in a whir of electric blue and white, he contemplated Tue plan, analyzing it for flaws. He could see many problems with it, many ways it could kill everyone on board, Tia and the Captain. It was definitely treason, murder and attempted suicide, so God forbid they get caught, for if they did, whoever had helped with the execution of the plan would get killed. And Spock did not want to die strapped to a chair in a white padded room, with the few sick people who enjoyed watching people suffer, observe from the safety room above. Nor would he allow his friends to die like that.

The turbo doors whizzed open, revealing the rather empty bridge, which was obviously missing quite a few of its personnel. The blue stars streaked past the screened window, indicating the speed they had returned too. Spock stepped out and walked over to Jim´s chair. "Communications ready and open sir." Sulu mumbled from his chair.

"Spock to McCoy and Jim. Hello?"

"Spock!" An excited voice laughed down the communicator. "How is everyone? Are you coming to get us?"

"Calm down Captain. And yes, everyone is acceptable. We are seven point three minutes away from Indercite."

"Great! I think Bones is going mad without his Sickbay. I miss everyone too. Have you got the bitch who sabotaged my ship?" Sulu let out a slight chuckle from his chair, and even Chekov smiled.

"Yes Sir. The "bitch" as you call her is in a holding cell, currently being yelled and screamed at by angry crewmates. Mr Scott has an idea about how after you have spoken to her, we can accidently dispose and terminate of her." Spock smirked, and the rest of the bridge turned around in anticipation. "Brilliant. I have quite a lot to talk about with her. Right, well we are on a high point, but its night at the moment here so I will have to wake everyone up. Including Bonsey. So get prepared for a grumpy CMO. I will see you soon Spock, I cant wait to see everyone again. Bye!" The whole bridge all gave a chorused "HURRAH!" Just as the line ended, causing some friendly chuckles to echo down the communication.

"Indercite within range, dropping out of Wharp drive. God, I really kneed some shore leve." Sulu rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Me too. I need some wodca too. And maybe a Russian holiday. "Chekov sniffed, while gazing at the planet. "Haha. Yes." Sulu replied back, smiling at his good friend.

"Bones. Bonsey. Wake up!" Jim whispered, pressing his face close to the doctors. The said doctors eyes opened groggily, but widened in alam when he saw his friends grinning face. "Jim! Get the hell out of my personal space! We've talked about this! What do you want?" He grouched. Jim, who didnt move from Bonses face just smiled again. "We are gunna get beamed back up! Spocks parked directly above." Bones smiled at this. "You and your Spock. Oh thank God. I am sick of this foresaken planet." Jim laughed and came crashing down onto his best friends chest, before rapping his arms around the warm body beneath him. Bones, not that he would ever admit it, buried his nose into his friends hair, and stroked Jims back twice before chucking him off. "Right. Lets let the others know. Oh, I will be able to sleep in a bed soon." Leonard muttered while standing up and brushing off his blue sweater. "Yep. And I will be able to sit in my chair again." Jim grinned as he picked up his stuff and threw it into his bag.

Once Elexomider, the President and Starling had been woken, there was a last minute scrabble before everyone was standing on top of the mountain/ cliff thing. Starling was still drooling over Jim, but the said Kirk had switched into Captain mode, which meant no skirt chasing, no achahole, and whatever else he did which was frowned apon would be ruled out. However, Jim being Jim, he was still hopping up and down trying to contain his excitement. Bones looked over and snorted. "Jim. Calm down. No- seriously, calm your jets. This is ridiculous. Damnit- you are an adult. Act like one." Jim smiled weakly and hung his head in shame. "Sorry Bonesy. Im just-" The doctor cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. Save it for after the coffee. And please don't call me Bonsey. Its embarrassing." Jim just gave a snort and walked over to a rock that was partially large.

He stood on it and gazed into the bright blue sky, trying to locate his precious 'baby'. The Enterprise was slightly visable, and the bits you could see looked really large, and Starling and her companion gasped in awe.

"Shes beautiful!" Elexomider breathed. Jim placed his hands on his hips and practically glowed, and something in McCoy smiled too. "She sure is. And we are very proud of her." He replied in his thick southern accent.

Beep! Jim looked down at the communicater and flicked it open, not moving off his rock. "Ready to beam up Sir." Scotties voice could be heard saying. "Ok. Five to beam up. See you soon Scottie! We are coming home!"

"Energise!" The golden lights swirled around the five friends, causing the Citeons to gaze in bewilderment.

Slowly the golden countryside was replaced with the insides of the transporter room, and a vast number of the crew. As soon as they were fully there, the three Citeons watched as the crew- which included a very excited Chekov, Jessica, Sulu and even Scottie- bombarded Jim and Leonard, so much so, the two fell to the floor laughing. Spock watched from the safety of the door, smiling slightly at the relationships humans hold. He too walked over calmly, and placed his hands on his friends shoulders. The CMO and Captain turned round, and despite Spock's obvious wished, rapped him in a hug. The Vulcan just sniffed, and gave a small affectionate pat to both his friends. "Its good to be home Spock." Jim smiled, and the doctor pulled away and nodded in silent agreement. "As nice as it to see you Captain, we have more pressing matters then what you humans call 'hugging'." Spock stated. Jim let go and instantly straightened up.

"Yes. Of course. That bastard who recked my ship and killed my crew. Lets go somewhere private to speak about this plan of yours. Gather the rest of the Bridge, Mr Scott and Bones, you come too. Meet me in the meeting room in 10 minutes. We need to act fast before she relises she could get out if she wanted."

"Yes Sir." Spock agreed, and he ran off. Jim clalped his hands twice.

"Right everyone! As much as I love you all, we all have very important tasks to do, so shows over. Thankyou everyone!" A sigh echoed around the transporter room, but reluctantly everyone trudged off to their needed places. Bones followed Jim down the corridoors to the turbo lift. "Jim, do be careful. I know you want to kill her, I would too, but remember who you are. You are under the hawks watch by Starfleet, and if they see you murder someone, you will be kicked out and killed. And I shant be able to save you because I will be dying right next to you." Jim nodded and smiled at his friends concern. "Dont worry, I will be fine. We will get away with this. There is no ifs or buts, we will. And we will make her pay." Leonard could his captain changing now, whenever he got mad, really, really mad, he changed into another man. This man showed no murcy towards those who had hurt Jims friends, and went into an over-protective mode. When he was like this, the whole crew could practically see the fumes coming off Jim, and they would tiptoe around him, obviously scared. Even Uhura did what he said. And Leonard was slightly scared, and slightly smug about the fact this Jim was going to face the mother.

The doors swished open, but before the doctor could walk through, Kirk put a hand on his arm, and pulled him back. "Bonsey, I am sorry if I act strangely and hurt you in the next couple of hours. It is not my intention to, but you know how I get." Leonard nodded.

"Its ok Jim, I fully understand. Go and kick that things ass, it deserves it. You will still be my best friend whatever you do. Even if we get caught, get strapped down together, and are made to watch as the life is sucked out of each other, I will still be your friend. Now get your lazy ass out of this turbo lift, and show that thing it shouldn't mess with the U.S.S Enterprise, or her crew." Jim grinned maniacally, and strode out of the lift, hands on his hips.

The meeting room had a breeze to it witch unsettled Chekov. His curly hair would not stop blowing in his eyes, and Chekov was getting annoyed that he couldn't even look fierce in a situation like this. He was sick of being called adorable, everyone was always ruffling his hair, and smiling sweetly at him. If he got called 'cute' by one more person, (apart from Jess, he liked that,) then he would scream.

He eyed the ventilator suspiciously, and if looks could kill, it would have blown up.

"Hello everyone, before we start, I would like to thank you all for staying strong while I wasn't here, and how I have missed you all and I am glad to be home." The Captain smiled. Chekov beamed back, and squeezed Jess's hand under the table.

"But we are not here to talk. Now as you all know and agree with, this thing who murdered our friends and family has to pay. The plan we have come up with is illegal. It could get us all killed, robbed of our ship and money, we could be sentenced for murder, and hung. If anyone wish not to participate, I urge and plead you to leave this room as I do not want to dag anybody else into this." Chekov surveyed the room, but nobody moved. Jim sighed. "Sadly, that's what I expected. Ok. Here's what we are gunna do."

Chekov listened intently, noting down all points of inters, and picking the idea apart for mistakes. There were plenty, but he was willing to take the risk. That monster had almost killed Jessica, and if he had anything to do with it, it would be dead right now. The rest of the group were arguing, as they wanted to kill the monster themselves, in cold blood. The Captain, although also in favor of the idea, was not allowing it, and neither was Commander Spock. They had been back and forth for over thirty minutes now, but after a threatening of unemployment from Spock, everybody had settled to twiddling their thumbs and watching the floor.

Chekov stood up. "Keptin? I am sorry intrude, but I believe that if we are to execute this plan, we better do so quickly. Indercite doesn't have long, and neither do we. She will find a way out, and fast." Kirk nodded and looked to Spock for reasurement. "I too find this to be true." Spock stated.

"Right. Ok everyone. Lets go." And with a sigh, everyone trudged out of the room.

"Hey? Where's Tia? Where has she gone? Where is my daughter? Where is my little girl? What have you done with her?" She screeched. The Alderbred, stood up, and peered into the other holding cells, but could not see her beloved little girl. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE GIRL?" She hollered. Her body suddenly morphed once again from Kirk into a tall frightening Citeon with unusually black wings arching over her head. As if answering to her call, Captain Kirk strutted through the turbo-lift doors, with McCoy and Spock at his side. He looked angry, no, furious. He looked ready to kill.

In her mind, she prayed her daughter was ok, and that he had not taken it out on her little girl. Her wonderful little girl who she loved so much. "We killed her. Do not worry, there was no pain for her, it was over quikly. We have come for you now. I have come for you. You dare hurt my ship and crew." Kirk snarled, face inches away from the glass, the only thing keeping the Alderbred alive. She stood for a moment with a blank face, then yelled loudly and collapsed to the floor, mouth open in a silent scream. She had no control over her body, it was shape shifting and turning into new people and things every second, and it hurt so, so much. She screamed again, louder than before, and once she had started she could not stop. It was the most horrible sound the three friends had ever heard, and Kirk put his hands over his ears, moaning softly.

She hurt so, so much, but that was ok, because it took her mind of the fact her daughter was dead. Dead. Never to be seen again. She would never be able to smile again, or laugh that cute little bubbly laugh of hers, or, or, or… "Why? She didn't do anything to you? It wasn't her fault! It was me! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?" The Aldebred cried, still not able to control her body. Kirk said nothing he just watched her with a scowl on his face, as if he had planned this. "ANSWER ME! WHY?" She spat.

"Because she was a risk to my crew. I was not going to have my family once again put in danger because of her." He retorted, face up close to hers, with the glass keeping them apart. The Alderbred let out another silent scream and collapsed, the sudden loss of energy from turning into so many things, wiping her mind.

"It worked, quick Bones, get in there and sedate her." Kirk scowled, turning his back to the unconscious mother. He put his hand up to his face and groaned. "That was horrible. I am never doing that again." Spock nodded his response, and jogged off to help the doctor carry the body-(Witch was now in the form of a Klingon young woman) down to the designated area the Captain had assigned.

After they had strapped her down into a metal chair, secured her hands, feet, knees and head to it, McCoy slapped the mother awake. As soon as her eyes began to open groggily, he backed off, but stayed within clear sight, making no attempt to hide the hypo he was holding. "Name." Jim walked foreword, and looked at the Alderbred. She said nothing. He slapped her. "Name!"

"Maltice." She grumbled, having given up on self-dignity.

"Well Maltice, do you have anything to say?" Jim spat in her face. Maltice looked up at him as best as she could with the metal bar winding round her head. "You will kill me, and I shall not care, but to kill my little girl, I hope that after I am gone, you will hold that sin on your shoulders for the rest of your lives. I hope you never forgive yourselves." Jim just smiled.

"I don't regret what I did, and I never will." He whispered in her ear. "But, alas, as much as I would love to sit here and talk, we all have places to be. You especially, Maltice."

"W-what will you do to me?" Maltice pleaded.

"We are going to drop you off on Indercite, which has roughly a week until it blows, and leave." And with that he stood back- while watching Maltice struggle in her chair, crying softly to herself- and whispered; "Energize".

Only then did Maltice realize that she was in the transporter room, and she let out a soft cry as the swirling lights whizzed around the chair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here we are. I've finished! It took a while to write this as it had to be perfect. It is a bit short, but oh well. Anyway- Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing on this, and I hope to see you all in the future!**

 **ONWARDS MY FELLOW TRECKERS!**

 **Disclaimer- Not mine, nor will it ever will be. Sadly.**

 **Warnings- None!**

"Bones? Do you think I did the wright thing?" Jim muttered staring at the transporter pads. Leonard walked up to Jim and put his hand on his shoulder carefully "Quite frankly Jim, no. I don't think you did But it wasn't just you. We all made this decision, together. And although it wasn't the right thing to do, she deserved it." Jim turned and looked at his Friend.

"Really? I don't think so. No-one deserves that." Bones shook his head.

"Did you feel guilty about Khan? What about Nero? Admitted, killing them wasn't the right thing to do but they killed so many more. If we hadn't of disposed of her someone else would of. Don't beat your self up about this, I wont allow it. People die Jim, and people kill. We cant do anything about that, but we can try to set justice where its kneaded." Jim nodded and gave a weak smile. "She did sort of deserve it." Bones punched his shoulder and grinned. "Damn right."

Spock walked over and looked at his two friends. "I am glad this is over. I believe the phrase is- ' all's well that ends well.' I do not wish to be separated from you two again, it was not enjoyable."

The three put their arms around each others shoulders and started walking out the room and down the corridor. "Oh, its not over Spock. It never is." Jim smiled. The trio stopped in front of a window, and gazed out at Indercite as it grew smaller and smaller. The Doctor sniffed, and then giggled. A sound that is not heard often, I can assure you. "Never in our job. Its only just begun." Spock's lips lifted in a very small smile.

Jim looked over to him and grinned. "After all, this is the Starship Enterprise. And its five year mission is to explore strange new worlds, meet new civilizations." The other two looked over and joined in for the last part, so they sounded like a single chorus. "And to boldly go, where no man has gone before."

 _Six months later._

"Doctorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Tia moaned, sitting on the biobed. Bones growled. "What?"

"Do I have to have this? Scottie said if I don't do this, I cant come with you on the planet. Is that true?" The Doctor smirked.

"Your father is correct. Now don't worry, it wont hurt. Think about your pet tribble- fluffy or what ever it's called. Ok. Here goes, one, two three!" He carefully injected the vaccination into Tia's neck, and she fluttered her wings at the sharp touch. "See, It wasn't that bad, was it. Jim. Look. She is five and still takes her hypo sprays better than you."

Jim got up from the other side of the room, and put his hand on Leonard's shoulder. "And you wouldn't have me any other way." The doctor hit Jim in the back as he walked over to serialize the used needle. "Damnit Jim! I'm a doctor, not your wife! Grow up!" And with that, the Captain darted out the room, giggling all the way.

XXX


End file.
